Colección de OneShots
by Eliorah
Summary: TwoShot "Not Like The Other Girls" PARTE II: —¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que te vayas? —Pe-pero, ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke-kun? —De esto—le dijo, antes de jalarla hacia él y lograr así que sus labios se estamparan contra los de ella. SasuSaku.
1. SongFic: Keep your heart broken

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Jejeje wno aki les traigo mi pirmer song-fic! el PRIMERO asi que no me maten!! Espero que les guste aunq sea un poquitin y gracias por leer!!. Este song-fic lo hice el 18 de septiembre de este año a las 10:11 pm (jojojo esq la inspiración siempre me llega en la noche y...eso me causa problemas T.T)**

**Simbología:**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Letra de la canción**

_Palabras o frases importantes_

-"_Pensamientos"-_

**Interprete de la canción: "The Rasmus"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia!! TTOTT)**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PAG, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, ESPERO Q ME COMPRENDAN n.n**

* * *

**"Keep your heart broken" **

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Era de noche en Konoha…

Ella corría...

Corría desesperadamente por las desoladas calles, no importaba la hora, no importaba esa oscuridad, no era el momento de dudar...ni un poco...ella tenía que llegar y detenerlo. Tal vez no podría lograr nada, puede ser que no lograra cambiar la situación, es muy probable que _él_ no cambiara de opinión..._él_ _se iría de todas formas_, pero nada perdería con intentarlo.

_La esperanza es lo último que muere..._

**Enfolding your love in my heart  
By the done I'll be gone  
The road keeps us apart  
for some time, I'll be gone…**

Al fin llegó y como lo esperaba, allí estaba _él_..._listo para irse..._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?-preguntó él, tan frío como siempre

-Sasuke-kun, onegai...n-no te vayas-suplicó al borde de las lágrimas-No tienes que hacerlo, todos te extrañarán ¡Yo te extrañaré! ¡Este es tu hogar!

-¿Qué no me vaya?-dijo con el seño fruncido-Sakura, tú sabes a la perfección que debo hacerme más fuerte para poder cumplir mi venganza y sólo me haré más fuerte si voy con Orochimaru

-Venganza, venganza, venganza ¿Sólo en eso piensas?-expresó sonriendo amargamente, las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro-¿Qué pasará cuando mates a tu hermano? La venganza no traerá de vuelta a tu familia, la venganza no te hará feliz ¿¡No lo entiendes!?

**You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you  
you promised to follow the leads I will give you  
you said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter  
you said you would long after me ever after…**

-……Tú eres quien no entiende, tus padres están contigo-dijo con amargura-¡No fueron asesinados por tu hermano! ¡¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento, Sakura!!

-Tienes razón, mis padres están conmigo, pero tú tampoco tratas de comprenderme ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver que me abandonas?...¡Tú eres muy importante para mi! Si tú te vas, para mi sería como morir, Sasuke-kun ¡Yo te necesito!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Pues para mi lo es! Sasuke-kun, entiendelo, la venganza no te hará más feliz, el odio no te dará nada bueno, aquí puedes vivir tranquilo, yo puedo hacerte feliz, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarte que vale la pena vivir ¡Qué se puede ser feliz!

**My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
-just promise to keep your heart…  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
-just promise to keep your heart broken**

-Hmph, déjame, Sakura…Yo tengo que irme

-Sino te quedas, por lo menos, ¡Llevame contigo!-rogó decidida

-No-negó firmemente-_"No me perdonaría que te pase algo malo si vas conmigo...Sakura"_

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun, llevame contigo ¡Permiteme estar a tu lado! Te prometo que no seré un estorbo como siempre, entrenaré muy fuerte para no serlo

-Dije que no- empezó a caminar pasando a su lado -Ya vete a dormir- dijo sin voltear a verla y sin dejar de caminar

-¡No te vayas! ¡¡Si te vas gritaré!!-amenazó la pelirosa, pero más que una amenaza era una suplica desesperada, él siguió caminando

**Days go by like the wind  
And this life is too short  
It makes no sense to give in  
To release you from my thoughts…**

-Sasuke-kun, onegai, no me dejes yo…¡¡Yo te amo!!-dijo con toda seguridad-Mi amor no es como tú crees, no es superficial, tal vez al principio lo era pero yo te amo por quien eres, por tu corazón, no por tu apellido ni tu belleza ¡¡Te amo Sasuke!!

-...-el pelinegro se detuvo pero no volteó a verla, un viento frío meció los cabellos de ambos, la esperanza de Sakura seguía latente, rogaba que él le hiciera caso

De repente él desapareció y Sakura se vió muy confundida, luego en cuestión de segundos Sasuke apareció de nuevo, a su espalda

-Sakura...-susurró Sasuke, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa

-yo te amo, no lo dudes-reafirmó en voz baja

-..._ "Yo también...te amo"_-sus labios se entreabrieron pero las palabras no salieron, no podía decirlo...no debía-Gracias-dijo finalmente

Con un golpe en la nuca la durmió y lo último que salió de los labios de la pelirosa fue su nombre..._Sasuke-kun_...y su vista se nubló por completo. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, él la sostuvo en sus brazos...

**I promised to write you, I'll always remember  
I promised to try to be back in December  
I said I must go I must face this disaster  
I said I would come after you ever after…**

La llevó hasta una banca y la recostó allí, la observó por un momento y apartó unos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de la chica...

_Si supiera cuanto deseaba besarla..._

_Si ella supiera cuanto le costó decirle que no..._

Él realmente deseaba quedarse con ella, pero no podía...no era sólo por su familia que hacía esto...sino..._también por ella...Sakura...su molestia_.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada azabache al cielo nocturno, sabía que no podía dejar vivo a Itachi, sabía que si su hermano descubría sus sentimientos hacia _ella_ vendría a matarla y Sasuke..._No quería perderla...no lo soportaría_...ese era su secreto y lo seguiría siendo hasta cumplir su venganza, hasta que _ella_ estuviera a salvo.

**My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
-just promise to keep your heart…  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
-just promise to keep your heart broken**

Sólo esperaba que al volver no fuera demasiado tarde y que _ella_ lo siguiera amando, como lo hacía ahora, esperaba que lo perdonara por dejarla, se lo explicaría todo al volver...porque haría todo lo que fuera posible por regresar a su lado..._con su pelirosa. _Sólo él mismo sabía cuanto le había costado irse con ella pidiendole que se quedara.

-_"Sakura, prometo volver...por ti..."_-volteó su mirada de nuevo a ella-Lo prometo-murmuró, cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro, los abrió nuevamente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se fue de allí, luchando contra si mismo para no quedarse...

**If just promise to keep your heart **

**promise to keep your heart broken **

**if just promise to keep your heart… **

**broken, broken...**

5 años después...

Una pelirosa platicaba amenamente con sus amigos, se veía contenta..._por lo menos lo aparentaba..._todos sabían que ella no era feliz, sus sonrisas eran fingidas, todos sus amigos lo sabían pero no decían nada, no mencionaban el nombre de _él, _era mejor así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En estos momentos era de noche...muy noche...todos dormían en Konoha...a ecepción de una pelirosa que lloraba..._como todas las noches..._en una banca cerca de la puerta de la aldea.

La banca donde _él _la había dejado cuando tenían 13 años...

Ella trataba de aparentar que vivía tranquila pero por dentro se sentía morir cada día, no podía olvidarlo..._ni aunque lo intentara..._lo seguía amando..._tal vez aun más que antes._

Por lo menos quería saber si _él_ estaba bien, así se sentiría un poco mejor...

**My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
-just promise to keep your heart…  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
-just promise to keep your heart broken**

Tenía su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba sin consuelo, nadie sabía que ella iba a ese lugar casi todas las noches. Su cabello rosa caía sobre sus hombros desordenadamente, ahora el pelo le llegaba a la cintura, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien, pero no importaba nada, no importaba ser linda si _él _no estaba con ella.

-Sakura...-una voz varonil la llamó

_No...debía ser una ilusión_

_Una jugarreta de su mente..._

_No podía ser la voz de él..._

_La voz de Sasuke..._

-Sakura...-insistió

-_"¿Sasuke?...¡Sasuke-kun!"- _levantó el rostro y allí estaba _él_, no era una ilusión ni un sueño-Sa-Sasu-ke- kun-sus ojos jade estaban bien abiertos, no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella, a menos de 2 metros de distancia

-Hmph-emitió con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-no importaba que la rechazara de nuevo, ella sólo deseaba sentirlo, abrazarlo, saber que estaba bien, ahora lloraba...de alegría-¡Has regresado, Sasuke, te extrañé como no tienes idea!...yo...aun te amo-susurró lo último ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él

Para asombro de la pelirosa, _Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo..._

-Sakura...gracias...por esperarme-dijo en un susurro el moreno

-Sasuke-kun...

-Yo también...te amo-susurró a su su oido, la Haruno abrió sus ojos de par en par, se separó de su pecho para verlo a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, Sasuke fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron

_Un beso que ambos habían esperado por mucho tiempo..._

-Sasuke-kun...¿Ahora si podremos ser felices?-preguntó en voz baja recostando la cabeza en su pecho nuevamente

-Hai...mi Sakura-Afirmó abrazándola otra vez

Y es que...

_Nada ni nadie los podría separar ahora_

_De eso se encargaría él..._

**Forever you will life in my heart,**

**just promise to keep your heart broken…**

**)O.o(...FIN...)o.O(**

* * *

**Wno espero que les haya gustado jejeje es lo que pienso que debió pasar esa noche! Y lo que debió pensar Sasuke-kun (soñar no es malo! º¬º) le agradecería muchísimo que me dejen reviews!! Recuerden que es mi primer song-fic ToT no me maten!!**

**Mis fics de "aunque no te vea" y "un drástico cambio" no crean que los voy a dejar! Es que no me da el tiempo (Mladita universidad!! Ò.Ó) pero ya estoy preparando la conti! Jejejeje además estoy en examenes T.T solo me falta un examen más ¬¬**

**Arigatou por leer!! ****Y dejen reviews onegai!!**

**Sayooooooooooooooo!!**

_**Jeanny- rioko001- rioko uchiha (¿algún problema? ¬¬ …XD)**_


	2. Un día lluvioso

**Ohayô**

**Ohayô!! Wno aki les traigo un one-shot, espero que les guste y me dejen un review!! Que un review no les cuesta nada y hace muy feliz a la autora! :D y una autora feliz escribe mejor! XD además espero que lean mis otros fics! Jojojojo De antemano muchas gracias por leer!**

**Summary: One-shot: "Un día lluvioso"; Sakura encuentra a Sasuke un día lleno de lluvia, ambos han tenido una vida muy desdichada, pero juntos superaran su tristeza. SasuSaku/AU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (odio escribir esto ¬¬... me hace recordar lo cruel que es la vida!! TOT)**

**NOTA: NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE Q TOME MIS FICS Y LOS PUBLIQUE, ESPERO Q ME COMPRENDAN n.n**

* * *

**"Un día lluvioso"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Había sido un día lluvioso, oscuro y frío, justo como él se sentía...

Un niño estaba sentado en el suelo de un callejón, abrazaba sus rodillas flexionadas, hacía mucho frío, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía hambre, hace unos dos días que no había comido nada, pero ese no era el único problema, además del hambre y él frío estaba muy triste, poco le importaba lo demás pues se sentía destrosado, sus finas lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía desde su empapado cabello negro hasta su blanco rostro.

¿Qué le había pasado?

El pelinegro a su corta edad se había quedado completamente solo y de una manera terrible, sólo de recordarlo se sentía morir por dentro. Abrazó sus rodillas con mayor fuerza y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y su torso, rememorar como habían muerto sus padres hace pocos días era horrible, todas las noches tenía pesadillas sobre eso, soñaba como su hermano mayor tuvo un ataque de psicósis y comenzó a agredir a sus padres y a él, sino hubiese sido porque su madre lo ocultó tras unos muebles al ver el estado de locura en que se encontraba su hijo mayor él también estaría muerto ahora, aunque por esa razón pudo ver todo el "espectáculo", ya que desde donde se encontraba podía ver todo, fue testigo de tal masacre, su hermano asesinó brutalmente a sus progenitores, sin piedad alguna y cuando recobró la cordura era demasiado tarde, los cuerpos de sus padres yacían en el frío suelo bañado de sangre, al ver lo que había hecho a su familia se suicidó ante la mirada aterrorizada de su hermano menor. Y así se quedó sin familia, sin hogar, no había nadie que cuidara de él.

Siguió llorando en silencio mientras el manto de la noche caía lentamente sobre la gran ciudad de Tokio.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

Miraba las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el vidrio de su ventana, observaba la ciudad a través del cristal, pero su mirada jade se notaba distante, vacía y sobretodo triste, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, acarició su vientre suavemente y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recordar eso la ponía en un estado deplorable.

Recordar como sus padres habían muerto en un accidente más o menos dos años atrás, pero fue cuando conoció a un chico y se enamoraron, él la llevó a vivir a su casa, eran novios y se llevaban muy bien en su relación, él era mayor que ella 6 años, pero hace unos 5 meses unos sucios ladrones lo asaltaron cuando volvía del trabajo y lo mataron, ella quedó sola y con 9 meses de embarazo, sería madre soltera a sus escasos 15 años, ¿Creen que su vida no podía ser peor?, pues se equivocan...

El día del parto llegó, la ojijade fue al hospital, para su desgracia el médico que la atendió estaba algo ebrio. Cuando el bebé nació el doctor lo tomó por el cuello, ahogando al recién nacido gracias a su estado alcoholizado, además la joven estaba desangrándose y él no hacía nada al respecto, para su suerte llegaron otros médicos y salvaron la vida de la joven mujer, aunque para su hijo ya era muy tarde, lógicamente el doctor borracho fue a la cárcel por negligéncia médica, por haber llegado en estado de ebriedad al hospital, causar la muerte de un niño y casi matar a la madre en el proceso, estaría unos buenos años en prisión, pero ¿Qué rayos importaba que el tipo se pudriera en la cárcel por el resto de su miserable existencia?, igual nada ni nadie le devolvería a su hijo, los meses pasaron, pero su dolor seguía latente, como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

Estaba sola, pero por lo menos tenía un techo, ya que la casa de su novio le había quedado a ella, además había conseguido un trabajo de tiempo completo en un restaurante, así no pasaba hambre.

Hoy era domingo así que no trabajaba, se había quedado encerrada en casa, de todas formas había llovido todo el día. Revisó el frigorífico, no había nada, se vio obligada a salir de compras. Tomó un paraguas y salió de casa rumbo al super mercado.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

Ya había oscurecido, aún seguía lloviendo, por raro que paresca la lluvia no había parado ni un minuto. Las desoladas calles eran iluminadas por los faroles y las luces de los autos que pasaban por ahí.

Iba con su paraguas en una mano, cubriéndose de la lluvia, y en su otra mano llevaba las compras, avanzaba tranquilamente cuando sus obres verdes se encontraron con una pequeña figura en un callejón, forzó su vista para distingir lo que era, ahí lo miró, un niño pelinegro de piel blanca como la nieve, abrazaba sus piernas para darse algo de calor, el corazón de la pelirosa se estremeció ¿Cómo podía estar ahí sólo bajo la lluvia?, era peligroso para él, ¿Estaría perdido?, la chica se acercó hasta él, notó que sus ropas eran buenas, estaba empapado y levemente sucio, pero a leguas se notaba que no era unos de esos niños de las calles que piden limosnas o en el peor de los casos roban, más bien parecía perdido, traía puestos unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camisa manga larga color negro y unos buenos zapatos...

.

-Oye pequeño-Lo llamó con voz suave agachándose a su altura, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo-¿Me oyes? ¿Estás despierto?-Lo llamó nuevamente, esta vez pareció escucharla, se movió levemente y luego levantó el rostro para ver a quien le hablaba, la jovencita pudo ver sus ojos negros algo enrojecidos, además se notaban vacíos, ella le sonrió-Hola.

.

-...-No contestó, sólo la miraba fijamente.

.

-¿Estás perdido?-Preguntó ella, el pelinegro negó levemente con la cabeza segundos después-¿Dondé están tus padres?-Indagó, notó como él se tensó y clavó su oscura mirada en el húmedo suelo, ella supo que no era correcto preguntar sobre su familia, algo le pasaba.

.

Un silencio los rodeó, sólo se escuchaba la lluvia chocar contra el suelo y el paraguas de la muchacha, ella seguía agachada frente al niño, él seguía con la mirada en el suelo, fue entonces cuando un pequeño rugido proviniente del estómago del moreno rompió el silencio, él se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza apenado.

.

-Oh, tienes hambre-Dijo la ojiverde, tomó sus bolsas y buscó en ellas-Toma...-Le tendió un gran trozo de pan, una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios, el pelinegro miró el pan y luego a ella, su leve sonrojo se intensificó un poco-No seas tímido, toma, come un poco-Algo dudoso tomó el pan y comenzó a comerlo lentamente.

.

El silencio los invadió nuevamente mientras él saciaba su hambre con el pan, la chica se sentó a su lado, no tan cerca para no asustarlo.

.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y tú?-Preguntó la pelirosa, él había terminado de comer, no contestaba, la joven iba a darse por vencida cuando...

.

-Sasuke... Uchiha-Respondió en voz baja.

.

-Un gusto, Sasuke-sonrió, él sólo la miró, al parecer hablar no era una de sus cosas favoritas-¿Qué edad tienes?.

.

-... 10 años-Respondió el ojinegro, aunque parecía de unos 8 años pues se veía pequeño y los rasgos de su rostro eran infantiles.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

.

-...-El ojinegro apretó los labios.

.

-¿Tienes dónde ir?-Preguntó la Haruno, su voz tenía un deje de preocupación.

.

-No-negó quedamente el moreno.

.

-...-Ella lo miró, no podía dejarlo ahí, le partía el corazón, tal vez era su instinto de madre que había despertado al estar embarazada lo que la llevaba a ser tan sentimental-Ven conmigo-Ofreció con una linda sonrisa.

.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó con los ojos bien abiertos-Pero... no me conoce, ni yo a usted.

.

-No pareces un mal chico-Opinó sonriente-¿Yo te lo parezco?-Él negó con la cabeza-Pues no veo el problema.

.

-Pero...

.

-Nada de peros, Sasuke-Dijo aún con su cálida sonrisa, se puso de pie-Venga vamos, además debes darte una ducha caliente y cambiarte de ropa antes que te enfermes-Él dudó un poco, pero luego se puso de pie, no sabía porque, pero ella le daba mucha tranquilidad y confianza.

.

Empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo a la casa de la pelirosa, él le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura a Sakura, era pequeño. Llegaron a la casa, la ojiverde le mostró el baño para que se duchara, mientras él tomaba el baño caliente ella puso su ropa en la lavadora y luego en la secadora, le llevó la ropa seca para que se vistiera.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

El tiempo pasó, Sasuke se quedó a vivir con Sakura, él hablaba muy poco, tal vez demasiado poco, jamás hablaba de su familia, ni siquiera la había mencionado, Sakura se moría de la curiosidad, pero parecía que eso era un tema incómodo para él y sabía que era mejor no preguntar, además a ella tampoco le era fácil hablar de su familia, ¿Qué le habría sucedido a Sasuke? Se preguntaba la pelirosa, a pesar de que Sasuke no platicaba mucho se llevaban muy bien, Saku era como la hermana mayor que cuida de su hermanito, trabajaba para que a ambos no les faltara la comida.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que Sasuke vivía con ella, una noche escuchó unos ruidos desde la habitación del pelinegro, fue hasta ahí y golpeó la puerta, él no contestó, Sakura entró en la habitación y lo encontró en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y las manos en la cabeza, parecía estar muy mal, ella se preocupó, se acercó a él...

.

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó angustiada, puso una mano en el hombro del moreno, él dio un leve respingo al sentir el toque, levantó el rostro... estaba llorando-Sa-Sasuke-Dijo la pelirosa al verlo así, el pelinegro secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, pero más seguían saliendo de sus ojos azabache, de un momento a otro ella lo abrazó, las blancas mejillas del ojinegro se tiñeron de rojo-Dime lo que te sucede, por favor, estoy muy preocupada por ti... –Rogó, él se dejó tranquilizar por el cálido abrazo y el dulce aroma a cerezos del cabello de la pelirosa.

.

Cuando Sasuke se tranquilizó rompieron el abrazo, él suspiró profundamente, le contó todo a Sakura sobre su familia, ella no podía creerlo, era demasiado lo que le había sucedido, no era de extrañarse que casi no hablara, cuando él terminó de contar ella le dijo lo que le había sucedido a sus padres, su novio y su hijo, todo lo que había sufrido, desde esa noche se llevaban mucho mejor y se tenían muchísima confianza.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

Los años pasaron, ahora Sasuke tenía 18 años y Sakura 23. A la Haruno le parecía impresionante cuanto había crecido el chico, aún recordaba cuando era más pequeño que ella, pero a partir de los 12 años él empezó a crecer muy rápido, ahora era casi una cabeza más alto que ella. Sakura trabajó muy duro para que él siguiera estudiando, cuando Sasuke cumplió 15 años consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios, no podía dejar que Sakura lo mantuviera y él sin hacer nada, no era justo, además si estudiaba conseguiría un mejor trabajo en el futuro y le pagaría a ella por todo lo que había hecho por él, estaba muy agradecido con la chica, nunca pensó que hubieran personas tan buenas como ella.

Para Sakura él era un buen amigo, como su hermano, aunque a veces lo sobreprotegía tanto que hasta parecía su madre, en momentos como ese él solía decirle: "Eres una molestia, Sakura" y ella le echaba la bronca, pero al pelinegro no le importaba, le encantaba molestarla, hacerla enfadar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, le parecía muy bonita enojada... un momento ¿Bonita? ¿Porqué pensaba eso?.

Sasuke se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, de niño era bastante lindo, pero ahora se había vuelto todo un hombre y no había chica que no babeara por él, a Sakura le molestaban mucho todas esas chicas que andaban tras él, no sabía porque le enojaba tanto, o tal vez no quería entender porque.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

Era de tarde, la pelirosa caminaba rumbo a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo, estaba cerca de su residencia cuando miró a Sasuke, estaba fuera de la casa y se estaba besando con una chica... ¡¿Besando con una chica?!, el corazón de la ojiverde se encogió, sintió algo muy extraño, algo que nunca había experimentado, tristeza, rabia y muchas cosas más que no podía siquiera entender, Sasuke se quitó a la chica de encima y entró a la casa, Sakura miró a la mujer, era una de las vecinas, una regalada que se desvivía por Sasuke, la zorra se llamaba Karin.

Sakura entró en la casa, encontró al Uchiha sentado en la sala...

.

-Hola, Sakura-Saludó el moreno sin apartar la mirada del TV.

.

-Hola-Dijo secamente, Sasuke volteó a verla.

.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó.

.

-...-Mordió su labio inferior-No.

.

-¿Segura? Te noto extraña-Insistió el pelinegro.

.

-¡Qué no me pasa nada!-espetó elevando la voz, él frunció el entrecejo.

.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? ¿Porqué me chillas?

.

-¡Ya te dije que nada!-chilló perdiendo la paciencia.

.

-Sigues chillando, joder, mira que eres molesta-Dijo ya algo enojado.

.

-¿A si?-Estaba más molesta-¡Si te paresco tan molesta, pues vete con tu zorra!-gritó sin pensar.

.

-¿Qué?-Alzó una ceja sin entender.

.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Sasuke! ¡Te vi besándote con la regalada de Karin!-El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par, luego sonrió arrogante.

.

-¿Celosa?-Dijo el Uchiha con su hermosa semi sonrisa en los labios, Sakura se quedó de piedra.

.

-...-Entreabrió los labios, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, Sasuke se puso de pie frente a ella.

.

-Ella me besó, Sakura-Explicó el azabache.

.

-Hmph, no tienes que explicarme nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida ¿No?-Murmuró apartándo la mirada, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas.

.

No se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había acercado más a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rotro, antes que Sakura pudiera decir algo él aprisionó sus labios en un beso, la pelirosa abrió sus lunas esmeralda desmesuradamente, pero el sabor de los suaves labios del moreno la atrapó, se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso colocando sus manos en el cuello de él, se separaron en busca de oxígeno.

.

-Sa-Sasuke-Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?.

.

-Me gustas mucho, Sakura-Dijo en voz baja.

.

-Y-yo...-La impresión se veía claramente reflejada en sus ojos jade.

.

-Creo que siempre te quise, pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta-Confesó el Uchiha.

.

-Pe-pero tú tienes 18 años y y-yo 23, además...-La calló con otro beso que la dejó fuera de combate, Sasuke enmarcó el fino rostro de Sakura con sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

.

-Escuchame muy bien, Sakura... no me interesa en lo más mínimo la edad, mucho menos la estúpida opinión de los demás, lo único que me importa es que tú sientas lo mismo por mi que yo por ti, te quiero, Sakura... Dime ¿Qué sientes por mi?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

.

-...-Sakura no respondió, sólo tomó los labios de Sasuke y lo besó de nuevo, no hacían falta palabras, se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento.

.

No saben muy bien porque, pero al separar sus labios voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver en dirección a la ventana, en ese momento comenzó a llover, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, llovía como el día en que se conocieron, e incluso era la misma hora que esa noche en que sus caminos se cruzaron.

¿Coinciedencia? Quien sabe...

_Como esa noche en la que el cielo lloraba con ellos..._

Acortaron la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros y se besaron con vehemencia, disfrutando cada segundo.

_Aunque esta noche parecía que el cielo lloraba de alegría..._

El destino era que estuvieran juntos, y la lluvia los llevó a encontrarse...

Hoy como esa vez fue _un día lluvioso_.

.

.

.

.

**)O.o(-...FIN...-)o.O(**

* * *

.

.

**Wno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews! Gracias por leer mi fic! Porfa lean mis otros fanfics n.n... todos son sasusaku jejeje Disculpen mis errores ortograficos, la ortografía y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos ¬¬u**

**El día que escribí esto fue un día parecido al del fic XD super lluvioso :D... el fin de semana me enfermé por eso T.T**

**NoS LeEmOs En Mi SiGuIeNtE OnE-ShOt!!**

**Mattane!**

**Jeanny**

_**)**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**(**_**-R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o0**_**0**_**1-**_**)**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**(**_


	3. You are my family

**Ohayô!! Bien, aki les traigo otro one-shot! Gomen nasai por tardar tanto en subir otro oneshot ú.ùU Me costó muxo pensar en un título pa este fic T.T ademas ase poco acabaron los examenes finales y tenia q estudiar ¬o¬ espero que les guste y me dejen muxos reviews!!! Por cierto, me quedó algo larguito espero que no les parezca pesado y mas bien les agrade la idea que de sea largo jejejeje**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (porqué!!? TTOTT)**

**Summary:**** One-shot: You are my family; Escuchó gritos, atacaban la aldea, cuando huía del lugar oyó algo y paró en seco, un llanto, era una pequeña pelirosa, tuvo que llevarla consigo. SasuSaku**

**Aclaraciones****: En este fic Sasuke y Sakura no se conocían y HEBI nunca existió.**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES! Ò.Ó

* * *

  
**

"**You are my family"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

-¡¡Atacan la aldea!!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar ese grito, al cual pronto le siguieron las voces escandalizadas y gritos desgarradores de otros aldeanos. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, podía oír explosiones y el bullicio de la gente huyendo, se puso la ropa rápidamente, tomó su katana y todas las pertenencias que alcanzó a coger, teniendo prioridad con los objetos de importancia y los metió en una mochila.

Salió de la casa con velocidad y observó a su alrededor, las personas corrían, algunas casas estaban en llamas, se podían apreciar algunos cuerpos sin vida a lo lejos, la pequeña aldea estaba siendo arrasada por sus atacantes. Comenzó a correr por las calles, era el único ninja en esa minúscula villa y era extremadamente poderoso, pero esto era algo que los aldeanos no sabían, además había llegado hace poco y no quería llamar la atención, había huido de su aldea natal, Konoha, y era considerado un traidor, lo buscaban para llevarlo de vuelta y por eso se ocultaba en ésta villa.

Saltó a un tejado para poder observarlo todo, miró a los que invadían la aldea, eran muchos, pero eran simples ladrones, podría matarlos a todos en segundos, mas no era su intención malgastar chakra y tiempo en eso. Bajó del techo y siguió corriendo por las calles de la desbastada villa, unas cuantas casas caían en pedazos por las llamas que las consumían, estaba por salir de los límites del lugar cuando oyó algo, paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, había escuchado un llanto, continuó buscando con la mirada hasta que la vio, era una niña pequeña, como mucho tenía unos 6 años, estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos en los oídos y trataba de ocultarse tras unos barriles sin mucho éxito.

Pensó un segundo, pasó una mano por su cabello azabache, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Se iba y la dejaba a su suerte? ¿La llevaba consigo?, otra explosión lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, no podía quedarse más tiempo, sino tendría que pelear con esos idiotas, hizo ademanes de marcharse, pero escuchó más sollozos de la niña.

-¡Tsk!-emitió molesto, no podía dejarla ahí, no tenía otra opción, luego buscaría algún familiar de la cría y listo.

Corrió hacia ella y la cargó sin miramientos sobre su hombro, la niña emitió un chillido de espanto por la repentina acción del chico, al cual no había visto pues lloraba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, el muchacho comenzó a correr fuera de la aldea nuevamente mientras la pequeña gritaba y pataleaba asustada.

-Tranquilzate niña, mira que te estoy ayudando, deja de chillar-dijo con seriedad, la niña dejó de gritar y patalear pero seguía llorando.

Llegaron a un lugar seguro en el bosque cercano a la aldea, ahí se encontraron con otros aldeanos que lograron escapar de la invasión. Eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada, a penas se podía ver algo, había mucha oscuridad esa noche, la luna estaba cubierta por densas nubes. El pelinegro buscó un lugar un poco apartado de la gente y sentó en el suelo a la niña, ella seguía llorando débilmente, el joven sacó de su mochila una sábana gruesa y la extendió en el suelo.

-Oye-llamó refiriéndose a la niña-Duerme aquí, anda-le dijo señalando la sábana, la pequeña obedeció inmediatamente y se tumbó cubriéndose el cuerpo con lo que sobraba de la tela, el ojinegro se recostó a un árbol.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Los insistentes rayos solares del día siguiente lo despertaron, abrió lentamente sus obres azabache mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, miró a su alrededor, la niña seguía dormida donde la había dejado, pudo observarla bien, era extrañamente pelirosa y de piel blanca, después de un rato notó que comenzaba a despertarse, poco a poco abrió sus ojos de un tono verde jade, ella se sentó y refregó sus ojos, volteó a ver al pelinegro. Se miraron unos segundos, ya que la noche anterior no se miraban claramente por la oscuridad.

-Vamos-dijo él simplemente, se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo, recogió la sábana y se la entregó al chico.

Llegaron a la villa, los aldeanos sobrevivientes ya habían recogido casi todos los cadáveres y otros se ocupaban de enterrarlos mientras unos comenzaban a reparar sus casas. El pelinegro seguido de la pequeña pelirosa se acercó a un hombre que reparaba su vivienda, el hombre miró al joven aproximándose.

-Sasuke, que bueno que estás bien-dijo el señor.

-Gracias, Takeshi...-dijo el pelinegro-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime-pidió Takeshi.

-¿Conoses a ésta niña?-señaló a la ojiverde, el señor la observó un momento.

-¡Claro! Es inconfundible ésta pequeña-dijo sonriente-Es... Sakura Haruno. Si, así se llama.

-¿Sabe dónde están sus padres o algún familiar?-cuestionó el moreno.

-... No, sus padres están... muertos-contestó con semblante algo triste-Ya los enterraron... y que yo sepa no tiene otros familiares.

-_"Kuso"_ Gracias de todas formas-dijo el azabache, luego se dirigió a la pelirosa-Ven-comenzó a andar con ella siguiéndole.

Avanzaron por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a la casa del Uchiha.

-_"Menos mal no la destruyeron"_-pensó el moreno al notar que sólo habían tirado la puerta, miró a la ojiverde tras él-_"¿Ahora qué hago con ésta niña? Demonios, ésto me pasa por hacer caso a mis ataques de bondad... tendré que quedarme con ella"_-le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese y ambos entraron en la casa.

Sasuke revisó la vivienda, los ladrones se llevaron algunas cosas, igual nada importante, sólo la comida y otras cosas, ya que él se había llevado su ropa y el dinero que tenía al alcance. Sakura se sentó en la sala y el Uchiha entró en su cuarto, dejó su mochila ahí, movió la cama y removió unas tablas del piso de madera donde estaba la cama, sacó un cofre algo grande hecho de metal, de su bolsillo sacó una llave y lo abrió, había bastante dinero dentro.

-_"Tengo suerte, los estúpidos no hayaron el dinero de Orochimaru, andaban con prisa"_-volvió a meter el pesado cofre en su lugar, colocó las tablas y movió la cama de nuevo.

Sasuke se fue a la sala y ahí encontró a la pequeña pelirosa sentada aún, la miró un momento, ella ahora no tenía padres...

_No tenía familia..._

_Igual que él..._

El moreno apretó los puños al recordar el asesinato de su clan cuando tenía 8 años. Se acercó a la ojijade.

-Niña-la llamó, la Haruno elevó su mirada hacia él-Te llamas Sakura Haruno ¿Verdad?-ella asintió, Sasuke se sentó frente a ella y se hizo un silencio.

-¿D-dónde... están Otto-chan y Okaa-chan?-preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-... ellos... murieron-notó como los ojos verdes de la niña se llenaban de lágrimas-Te quedaras conmigo desde ahora... ¿Qué edad tienes?

-... 7 años-contestó, se quedaron callados unos minutos-.... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Sasuke Uchiha... 15 años-respondió el moreno, la pelirosa secó sus lágrimas y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, Sasuke la miró extrañado ¿Cómo podía irradiar tanta felicidad luego de lo que pasó? Sin duda era una niña muy... especial.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Los días pasaron, poco a poco Sakura fue ganándose la confianza del Uchiha, ella era una niña muy dulce y alegre, así fue aminorando la frialdad del pelinegro para con ella. Un día Sakura comenzó a llamarlo "Otto-chan" Sasuke le dijo "Sakura, yo no soy tu padre" pero al ver como sus obres jade se llenaban de lágrimas el moreno suspiró cansinamente y le dijo que podía llamarle así, ella se puso muy contenta.

Sasuke y Sakura volvían a casa con la compra, había pasado poco más de un año ya, el Uchiha caminaba tranquilo, la pelirosa corría como toda niña pequeña, jugando por la calle mientras lo seguía.

-Sakura, no te alejes mucho de mi-dijo en tono cansado el poseedor del sharingan.

-Hai, otto-chan-dijo la ojiverde, ya casi llegaban a casa, era algo apartada de las demás viviendas de la aldea. Sasuke paró en seco, algo andaba mal, volteó hacia atrás y no miró a la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura!-llamó-¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

-¡¡Otto-chan!!-escuchó el grito de la niña a lo lejos, provenía del bosque ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido allá? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia ahí.

-Pero qué demonios...-musitó el Uchiha al llegar hasta el origen de los gritos-¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?!-gritó furioso, sus ojos de tornaron de negro a un rojo sangre, el sharingan.

-Vaya... ¿Esa es manera de hablarme, ototo?

-Cierra la boca, Itachi-Sasuke casi escupió con asco su nombre.

-O-otto-chan-dijo la pelirosa con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¿Hn? No me digas que ésta niñata es tu hija, hermanito-indagó sin emoción alguna-No, es imposible, si mal no recuerdo tienes 16 años y ésta cría ha de tener a lo sumo 8 años.

-Sea hija mía o no eso no es de tu importancia -masculló molesto-¡Sueltala ahora mismo, bastardo!

-Hmph, así que es importante para ti, ototo-acercó un kunai al cuello de Sakura-Pues, ven por ella-siseó.

-¡Te mataré, desgraciado! ¡¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!!-el menor corrió velozmente en dirección a su hermano.

Ambos Uchiha empezaron a luchar, eran muy poderosos, Sasuke trataba de no lastimar a Sakura mientras atacaba a su hermano mayor. Logró con dificultad que Itachi soltara a la Haruno.

-Sakura, ocultate en un lugar seguro-ordenó el pelinegro mientras miraba a Itachi levantarse del suelo.

-¡H-hai!-la pequeña Sakura corrió y se ocultó tras unas rocas.

-Bien, ahora lucharemos enserio-dijo fríamente Sasuke tratando de no parecer cansado, Itachi limpió el hilo de sangre en su boca y se lanzó al ataque.

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas flexionadas, temblaba, podía escuchar la pelea de los Uchiha, los golpes, algunos quejidos y gritos de dolor, de pronto sólo silencio, no se oía ni un movimiento y la batalla había durado muchísimo. La pelirosada se levantó temerosa y miró hacia el sitio donde luchaban los pelinegros, todo alrededor estaba destruido y quemado por sus ninjutsu de fuego, la mirada jade de la niña se llenó de horror al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke a lo lejos.

-¡¡Otto-chan!!-chilló corriendo hacia él, Itachi también estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de él, Sakura se arrodilló junto a Sasuke-¡Otto-chan! ¡¡Otto-chan, despierta!!-gritó llorando, la haori blanca del moreno estaba manchada de sangre, tenía varias heridas visibles en su cuerpo. Sakura puso las manos en el pecho de él y comenzó a moverlo-¡Despierta, otto-chan! ¡Onegai!

-¿Sa...Sakura?-musitó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¡Otto-chan!-sonrió entre lágrimas, él la miró. Sasuke alzó despacio sus manos y enmarcó la carita de ella, secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y le sonrió débilmente, las mejillas de la pelirosa se tornaron de un ligero tono carmesí.

-¿Estás... bien, Sakura?-preguntó el Uchiha menor.

-Ha-hai-contestó sonrojada, Sasuke le sonrió otra vez.

-Que bueno...-murmuró, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y dejó caer sus manos, Sakura se alarmó.

-¡¿Estás bien, otto-chan?!-chilló con nuevas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, puso la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y se llenó de gozo al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sólo se había desmayado. Lo miró, la casa no estaba tan lejos, pero ella no podía llevarlo hasta allá, era pequeña y él era demasiado alto, pensó un momento que hacer. Corrió hasta la casa, en el camino encontró las compras que Sasuke había tirado y las llevó dentro de la vivienda, regresó apresurada donde Sasuke con una sábana y vendas.

Su madre era médico y le había enseñado algunas cosas para curar heridas, no sabía mucho, pero quería ayudar a Sasuke, le sacó la haori como pudo, limpió y vendó las heridas del chico, luego lo cubrió con la sábana por el frío.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Se despertó de golpe, estaba en su cama y se incorporó rápidamente, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo y notó enseguida que estaba vendado, no recordaba mucho y se sentía algo mareado, sólo podía recordar que peleó con Itachi y luego... en ese momento la puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Al fin despertaste-dijo sonriendo.

-Takeshi-dijo Sasuke-¿Cómo llegé aquí? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Calma, Sakura está ahí-apuntó a su izquierda, el pelinegro volteó, ella dormía plácidamente a su lado-A estado contigo todo el tiempo y ¿Qué cómo llegaste aquí? Pues, ella llegó a mi casa y me dijo que estabas herido en el bosque, la seguí y te traje aquí.

-¿Hace cuanto pasó eso?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Dos días.

-¿Tú me vendaste, no?-Takeshi negó con la cabeza.

-Ella te había vendado cuando llegé, al traerte aquí te curé un poco mejor, pero lo hizo bastante bien-Sasuke miró a Sakura algo impresionado-En el bosque había alguien más.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-interrogó el moreno, serio.

-Estaba muerto... era un criminal ¿Akatsuki, cierto?-Sasuke asintió-Bueno, te dejo. Veo que estás mucho mejor, volveré mañana a ver como sigues.

-Arigato, Takeshi-agradeció el Uchiha.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Takeshi le sonrió amablemente y se fue a su casa.

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa, se veía muy tranquila ahí dormida, dudó un poco, pero con una mano acarició los rosas cabellos de la Haruno.

-Gracias... Sakura-susurró el pelinegro, se volvió a recostar en la cama y durmió tranquilamente.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Sakura jugaba en un pequeño parque en la aldea, Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol cuidándola, de repente una mujer se acercó a él moviendo sus caderas, tratando de ser sensual.

-Ohayô, Sasuke-kun-saludó la mujer pelirroja.

-Hmph-contestó el pelinegro con suma indiferencia, no le agradaba esa chica, ella trató de entablar conversación con él sin mucho éxito, la pelirroja miró a Saku que jugaba en un columpio a lo lejos.

-Huy, mira Sasuke-kun, que mocosa más fea-dijo refiriéndose a la pelirosa, Sasuke le mandó una mirada glacial a la ojirroja, pero esta no lo notó y siguió hablando-Que pelo más horrible tiene ¿Rosa? Puagh, que fea...

Sakura volteó hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y lo que vio no le gustó nada, la pelirosa infló mofletes molesta, conocía a esa pelirroja, la había visto coqueteando con Sasuke en varias ocaciones, no le agradaba ni un poco que esa o otras mujeres se acercaran de más a su "otto-chan", se bajó del columpio y fue en dirección a ellos.

-¡Otto-chan! ¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó a Sasuke la Haruno, él asintió y se puso de pie, Karin abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿O-otto-c-chan?-dijo la chica de gafas-¿Es t-tu hija, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmph-emitió el pelinegro, tomó en brazos a Saku y comenzó a alejarse.

-Y-yo ¡Lo siento, Sasuke-kun! Yo no sabía y... –trató de reparar su error, pero él seguía caminando ignorándola por completo, miró a Sakura que sonreía y le sacó la lengua-¿Qué demon...? Argh maldita mocosa-vio que la pelirosa movía los labios sin emitir sonido y claramente decía: "Otto-chan es mío, zanahoria" a lo que Karin se puso aún más furiosa.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Los años pasaron, Sasuke envió una carta a Tsunade y ella lo dejó volver a la aldea, el Uchiha juró lealtad a Konoha y fue reestablecido como ninja, al ver que no había causado ningún daño a la villa y había eliminado a Orochimaru, Itachi y otros akatsuki, todos criminales rango S potencialmente peligrosos para la aldea de la hoja, su castigo fue reducido a 2 años de trabajo comunitario, y así Sasuke se fue a vivir junto con Sakura a Konoha.

Sakura ahora tenía 15 años, se convirtió en una hermosa joven, poseía un cuerpo envidiable, su piel nívea, su exótico cabello rosa y una característica inocencia en sus ojos jade, simplemente era una chica bellísima y tenía muchos admiradores por supuesto.

-...Y no vuelvas o te arrepentirás-dijo amenazadoramente a un chico que estaba sentado en el suelo temblando, el muchacho salió corriendo y gritando "¡Si señor!" totalmente aterrorizado.

El pelinegro entró de nuevo a la casa, se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba la pelirosa, él se quitó la máscara ANBU dejando al descubierto su fino rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? ¿Te hizo algo?-interrogó serio, ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo... otto-chan-dijo la pelirosa, le sonrió, su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas.

Sasuke la miró un segundo, fue una suerte que llegara de la misión en ese preciso momento, sino ese chiquillo hubiese logrado su cometido, el muy... quería propasarse con Sakura, ella era muy hermosa y era lógico que muchos chicos gustasen de ella, pero ese mocoso se había pasado de la raya. Sasuke lo hubiera matado si la ojiverde no le hubiera rogado que no lo hiciera, pero si se atrevía a volver ¡Ja! No habría poder humano que detuviera la furia del Uchiha, nadie tocaba a Sakura, eso no lo permitiría. Sabía que ella lo había detenido en su intención de acabar con la vida del chico, no porque le importara éste, sino porque no quería que su "otto-chan" se metiera en problemas y fuera considerado un asesino por esto.

-Pero si intenta acercarse a ti de nuevo... lo mato-sentenció fríamente el pelinegro mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica en el sofá, ella le sonrió y limpió las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, al principio él no parecía querer hacerme daño, pero...-apretó la tela de su falda azul con las manos y bajó la mirada dudando en hablar o no, Sasuke volteó a verla.

-¿Qué pasó?-indagó el Uchiha.

-Vino a declararme su "amor" y... él se enfureció y trató de pasarse conmigo cuando yo le dije que...-levantó la mirada hacia el moreno-Cuando le dije que mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona.

-....-Sasuke la miró detenidamente con su típico rostro inexpresivo, no hubiera imaginado que estaba enamorada de algún chico de la aldea pues no había notado nada en ella que le hiciera pensar eso, pero sabía que algún día pasaría ¿No? ¿Quién era él para querer evitarlo? Era su vida y ella podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera ¿Verdad? Pero... ¿Porqué no le gustaba la idea? Bueno, si sabía porque, sin embargo se negaba a sí mismo esos pensamientos. En ese instante un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sasuke—oOo—**

-Oye, teme-habló el rubio-No deberías andar espantando a todos los pretendientes de Sakura-chan-opinó el Uzumaki, tomó un gran sorbo de su ramen.

-Hmph... es sólo que esos chicos no son buenos para Sakura, no valen nada-expresó simplemente el pelinegro.

-Pero, anda, Sasuke-teme... si sigues así la pobre Sakura-chan se quedará solterona, dattebayo ¿O es eso lo que quieres?

-No es eso lo que pretendo...-aclaró para luego comer un poco de su ramen sin mirar a su hiperactivo amigo rubio.

-¿Hum?-se rascó la cabeza-Si no es eso, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo haces?-interrogó alzando una ceja y con los ojos achinados.

-Ya te lo dije... esos idiotas no merecen a Sakura...-repitió el moreno- Pero, si ella se llega a enamorar un día yo no interferiré... lo único que quiero es su felicidad-explicó con la cabeza gacha, observando a la nada, Naruto lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente, acabó lo poco que quedaba de su ramen y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, Sasuke. En verdad ella te importa mucho ¿Nee?-dijo el ojiazul, Sasuke no contestó nada, el rubio se levantó de su silla-Se ve que tú si la amas enserio-Sasuke abrió los ojos en sobremanera aún con la cabeza gacha al escuchar eso, el Uzumaki se alejó en dirección a su casa dejando al pelinegro solo en el Ichiraku, necesitaba estar solo y pensar en lo dicho por el rubio.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, observando su tazón de ramen sin moverse un centímetro, en su mente retumbaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho Naruto. ¿Amarla? ¿Él amar a Sakura? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Era tan obvio que hasta el atolondrado Naruto lo había notado? Pero, ¿Cómo Naruto se daba cuenta de que la "amaba" y él no lo había entendido? Ahora comprendía todo, esa rabia que sentía al ver a los chicos ir tras ella, la felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca, pero sobretodo desear la felicidad de Sakura más que la suya. ¿Eso era amor?, sí, eso era.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

-¿Otto-chan?-la voz de la pelirosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ya te dije que yo no soy tu padre, Sakura- espetó cortante y sin pensarlo, las palabras simplemente escaparon de su boca y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la verdad le había molestado e incluso dolido que ella le llamase así. Al percatarse de lo que había dicho se arrepintió-Yo... lo siento... yo no quise...-comenzó a decir.

-No, no te preocupes-murmuró la chica con la cabeza gacha-Yo sé que no eres mi padre...-levantó la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente, Sasuke elevó las cejas sin comprender ¿Porqué sonreía?-... de hecho no me gustaría que lo fueras...-el pelinegro se sintió mal por lo último que dijo-No eres mi "otto-chan", demo tú eres mi familia-su sonrisa se amplió.

-...-extrañamente el corazón del Uchiha palpitó un poco más rápido, eso no era normal en él, pensó Sasuke.

-Pero además de eso tú eres...-hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos-Eres el hombre que amo... Sasuke-kun-terminó con un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas.

-....-los obres azabache de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par atónitos, su cabeza aún no procesaba del todo las palabras de Sakura, estaba completamente en shock y sentía algo cálido en sus mejillas ¿Acaso él se había... sonrojado? No, era imposible ¿O si?

-Listo, lo dije...-musitó la ojiverde-Te amo, Sasuke-kun y no espero que me correspondas si no sientes nada por mi, es sólo que... ya no soportaba tener esto dentro de mi, tenía que decirtelo y...-Sakura abrió sus lunas esmeralda desmesuradamente, el Uchiha la había callado con un ¡Beso!, su pobre corazón estaba delirando taticardias como queriendo salir de su pecho y sus mejillas ardían en un rojo carmesí profundo, pronto su cuerpo se hizo a la idea y comenzó a corresponder gustosa al suave roce de los labios de Sasuke con los suyos. Si supiera cuanto había deseado este momento, como se moría con tenerlo cerca y no poder besarlo y decirle que lo quería más que a nadie, pero al fin lo había hecho, al fin había tenido el valor de decirlo. De mala gana cortaron el beso por falta de oxígeno.

-Sasuke-kun... etto... yo-empezó a balbucear nerviosamente la pelirosa aún con ese rubor en sus mejillas, Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos y él le sonrió ¿Seductoramente? Oooh si. Seguro Saku parecía tomate maduro ahora.

-Eres molesta, hablas demasiado-dijo aún sonriendo, Sakura infló los cachetes haciendo un mohín de lo más bonito-Y no tienes idea de lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas-susurró en su oído, si Saku estaba roja antes... deverían verla ahora. Sasuke la besó nuevamente, más apasionado que la vez anterior mientras ella jugaba con los cabellos azabaches de su nuca.

-Oh, "otto-chan"-murmuró la pelirosa.

-Hmph-emitió ligeramente molesto, Sakura soltó una risita.

-Era broma, Sasuke-kun-aclaró sonriendo pícaramente-Y yo ¿Qué significo para ti?-preguntó.

-Eres mi familia y la única mujer que amo-contestó el pelinegro sonriendo igualmente.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión mientras el manto de la noche cubría Konoha y sus corazones se volvían uno solo.

.

.

.

.

**-oOo****- (...FIN...) -****oOo****-**

.

.

.

* * *

**Wno, espero que les haya gustado n.n dejenme muchos reviews onegai!!! Recuerden que NO es necesario tener una cuenta aquí para dejarme uno, además los reviews asen feliz a la autora y una autora feliz escribe mejor!! XD Este one-shot lo tenía desde ase varias semanas empesado pero nunca me daba tiempo de acabarlo, siempre que me ponía en el computador mi mamá comenzaba con lo mismo de siempre ¬¬ "Hay cosas más importantes que hacer en esta casa, eso se deja para cuando no tenes nada que aser... andá a lavar los trastes/limpiar tu cuarto/cocinar/etc, etc" ¬o¬ ¿No me puede dejar tranquila por un momento? Por eso en parte odio las vacaciones... no me dejan en paz ¬¬#, sino me amenaza diciendome que no tendré la compu por una semana si no ago caso x.x**

**Como podrán notar eso de la diferencia de edades es un tema que me gusta muxo jijiji esq en mi país es muy común que el hombre sea varios años mayor que su esposa, por ejemplo mi papá es 8 años mayor que mi mamá, mi abuelo es mayor 10 años que mi abuelita aunque claro que no acepto exageraciones de 15, 20 o 30 años de diferencia ¬¬ se busca esposo no papá!! ¬**o

**Jooo!! Si supieran cuantas ideas para one-shots tengo! ****6.6 peeero no e podido desarrollarlas jejejeje, gomen -.-U ya veré cual de todas subo la próxima vez... y cuando ¬¬Uu ¡¡Dejen muxos reviews!! Emm ya lo había dicho jojojo. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en los one-shots anteriores y tambien los que agregaron "mi pequeña colección de oneshots" a alerta o favoritos, pero dejenme aunq sea un review no? ¬¬**

**Y Gracias ****kiory****!!! XDDDD me alegra tantísimo que te hayan gustado mis oneshots y me dejaras reviews amiga!!! TTOTT espero que no seas boluda (¬¬u) y leas mis otros fanfics!! Y que cuando leas este me dejes otro review! XD te cuidas amiga!**

**NoS LeEmOs En Mi SiGuIeNtE OnE-ShOt!!**

**Mattane!**

**Jeanny**

_**)**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**(**_**-R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o0**_**0**_**1-**_**)**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**(**_


	4. Mi bello cuento de hadas

**Ohayô!!! Bueno aki les traigo otro one-shot!! Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews!!!! Que me aran muy feliz XDDD **

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (porqué!!? TTOTT), pero este fanfic es todo mío!**

**Summary:**** One-shot: "Mi bello cuento de hadas"; Sakura es una hermosa princesa, rescatada por su bello principe azul y viven felices por siem... un momento, despertó ¿Era sólo un sueño? Eso la entristeció. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES! Ò.Ó**

* * *

**"Mi bello cuento de hadas"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Como en todo cuento de hadas empezaremos con el típico...

Érase una vez un hermoso reino, en el castillo habitaban las dos bellas princesas Sakura e Ino, el Rey estaba de viaje, en el palacio sólo estaban ellas dos y los sirvientes.

Ino era la mayor, tenía 20 años y era muy bonita, con sus largos cabellos de oro y sus ojos celestes como aguamarina, su defecto es que era muy soberbia además de ambiciosa, en cambio su hermana menor de 18 años era muy dulce y bondadosa, su cabello era largo y sedoso de un exótico color rosa como las flores de un cerezo, de ahí su nombre Sakura, sus ojos eran como dos brillantes esmeraldas que irradiaban encantadora inocencia y pureza, su piel cremosa y blanca como la nieve, y esa cálida sonrisa siempre dibujada en su rostro.

Ino envidiaba a su hermana por su exótica belleza, odiaba que siempre los príncipes que le gustaban terminaran fijándose en su hermana menor y no en ella.

Un día llegó la noticia al palacio que el príncipe del País del Fuego vendría al reino y se quedaría unos días descansando para luego seguir su viaje a casa, la rubia se emocionó en sobremanera, conocía al príncipe, era el hombre más bello que sus ojos habían visto, fuerte y valiente, además de ser el heredero al trono y poseer una enorme fortuna, esta era su oportunidad, pensó en invitarlo a pasar los días que le fuesen necesarios en el palacio y así conquistarlo ¡Si, era perfecto! Pero su gran sonrisa se borró al ver a su hermana a lo lejos en medio de los rosales, la rubia frunció el ceño, su hermana arruinaría su oportunidad como siempre, en ese momento se le ocurrió algo y sonrió con cierta malicia, esta vez Sakura no se interpondría en su camino.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

La puerta fue cerrada con candado desde afuera, la pelirosa se apoyó en ella con lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de abrirla inútilmente.

-¡Hermana! ¡¿Porqué haces esto?!-chilló Sakura, llorando-¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

-Silencio, Sakura-dijo la rubia del otro lado-No importa lo que digas o hagas, ahí te quedarás.

-¡¿Porqué, Ino?!-preguntó entre sollozos.

-...-Ino apretó los nudillos sintiendo como las uñas se clavaban en su piel-Porque... estoy harta de que todos los hombres se fijen en ti, ¿Me oyes? ¡Estoy harta!-espetó con enojo-Pero ésta vez será diferente, no te interpondrás en mi camino, Sakura... el príncipe del país del fuego vendrá al reino, lo conquistaré y tú no estarás ahí para arruinar mi oportunidad. No permitiré que él te vea.

-Yo... no es mi intención que ellos se fijen en mi... lo siento, Ino-se disculpó la pelirosa aún llorando.

-Di lo que quieras, igual ahí te quedas-sentenció la ojiazul-Ya te traerán la comida-dijo antes de irse, en la puerta había una pequeña ventanita por donde le pasarían los alimentos.

La princesa Sakura se sentó en el suelo haciéndose un ovillo y lloró en silencio, Ino era muy cruel con ella ¿Cómo podía dejarla ahí encerrada? No era justo, ella no tenía la culpa de que esos hombres se sintieran atraídos por ella, además ninguno de ellos le interesaba.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Días después…

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron para permitir la entrada a un joven de cabellos azabache, la princesa Ino esperó hasta que él llegó a donde se encontraba, al llegar frente a ella la rubia con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios hizo una agraciada reverencia ante él.

-Es un honor que aceptara mi oferta de hospedarse en el palacio, príncipe-dijo la ojiazul, él hizo una leve reverencia también.

-Más bien yo debo agradecerle a usted, princesa-dijo él, su voz era encantadora.

-Tenten-llamó la rubia, una joven de cabellos castaños se acercó-Lleva al príncipe a su cuarto-ordenó.

-Hai, princesa Ino... sígame joven príncipe-dijo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, condujo al pelinegro a su alcoba.

Ino observó al príncipe marcharse, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, sus sedosos cabellos negros tenían encantadores reflejos zafiro, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros, profundos y misteriosos como la noche, su piel nívea, suave y blanca hacía resaltar más sus ojos, su cuerpo digno de un Dios, simplemente era bellísimo. Ese hombre tenía que ser suyo.

-Príncipe Sasuke... serás mío, lo juro-musitó la rubia sonriendo.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Se removió bajo las sábanas, era muy tarde, pero no conseguía dormir, al ver que no conciliaba el sueño se rindió, soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió levantarse de la cama para caminar un rato. Salió de la habitación, como esperaba no había nadie en los pasillos, seguro estaban durmiendo. Recorrió el palacio con paso lento, había notado los coqueteos de la princesa Ino, pero la verdad ella no era su tipo de chica, no le había agradado para nada, además había algo en sus ojos que no le gustaba, sin embargo no quería ser descortés, siguió avanzando por los pasillos en silencios, la Luna estaba hermosa esa noche y su luz se filtraba por las ventanas iluminando perfectamente el lugar, dándole un toque casi mágico al palacio. De pronto pudo escuchar algo, prestó atención y se dio cuenta que era un canto, suave y armonioso, era la dulce voz de una mujer, embriagado por esa bella voz siguió el sonido, cada vez que avanzaba podía escucharla más fuerte, pero seguía siendo una suave y delicada canción, el sonido lo llevó hasta una puerta cerrada, trató de abrirla pero fue imposible, se quedó ahí escuchando el cantar de la chica dentro del cuarto, deleitándose con su voz, pero para su sorpresa el canto poco a poco se transformó en un triste llanto.

-¿Hola?-llamó el pelinegro-¿Pasa algo, está bien?-preguntó, la persona dentro tardó en responderle.

-¿Qu-quién está ahí?-preguntó débilmente, ella no reconocía la voz del chico.

-¿Porqué llora? Si se puede saber...-dijo el moreno.

-No puedo salir de aquí...-contestó la pelirosa-¿Quién es usted?

-Sasuke Uchiha-respondió el chico.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El príncipe del país del fuego?-preguntó la ojiverde.

-Si... y ¿Usted quién es?

-La princesa Sakura Haruno.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué hace ahí encerrada?-interrogó anonadado.

-Ella... me encerró-contestó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Quién?-frunció levemente el ceño ¿Quién podría dejarla ahí?

-Mi... hermana, Ino-Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par ante esto ¿Porqué la había dejado ahí?. El joven se quedó un rato hablando con ella y así hizo la noche siguiente también.

Sasuke no podía creer la locura que había hecho Ino, había sido cruel con su hermana, estuvo tentado a decirle que la sacara de ahí, pero Sakura le pidió que no lo hiciera, además la rubia no le haría caso.

Era de noche y el pelinegro había estado hablando con Sakura toda la noche, ella era muy agradable, aunque no la había visto aún.

-Será mejor que se vaya, príncipe. Ya es muy tarde y debe descansar-opinó la pelirosa.

-Si, tiene razón-admitió él, el sueño lo estaba venciendo-Pasado mañana volveré al País del fuego-dijo el pelinegro, Sakura se entristeció al escuchar eso-Quiero que venga conmigo...

-¿Qué?-emitió con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si... mañana por la noche la sacaré de ahí... ¿Vendrá conmigo?-preguntó el moreno, ella se quedó en silencio-No me parece justo que se quede aquí, su hermana no es muy buena que digamos, quien sabe que más podría hacerle en el futuro.

-... De acuerdo, iré con usted-aceptó la chica.

-Nos vemos mañana en la noche-se despidió el ojinegro.

-Si... hasta entonces... mi príncipe-susurró para sí lo último poniendo las manos en su pecho y con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Al día siguiente mientras Ino paseaba por los jardines Sasuke se metió silenciosamente en su cuarto, revisó los cajones y encontró una llave, supuso que era la de la puerta donde estaba Sakura, la tomó y salió de ahí rápidamente antes que alguien lo viera. Estaba más que cansado de las insinuaciones y coqueteos de la rubia. Al llegar la noche se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Sakura, colocó la llave en el candado y ¡Si, era la llave correcta! Quitó las cadenas con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Princesa Sakura...-llamó sin abrir aún-¿Está despierta?

-Si...-contestó ella.

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó el pelinegro, ella abrió los ojos en sobremanera sorprendida.

-Etto... si-escuchó como se abría poco a poco la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo él entró en la habitación, Sasuke se quedó de pie ahí, ella pudo ver al fin a su príncipe azul, era hermoso, más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. El moreno la miró y sonrió.

-Bueno... al fin nos conocemos-dijo el azabache aún sonriendo, la observó un momento, era más bella de lo que pensaba. La princesa traía un precioso vestido celeste.

-Hai-asintió ella sonriendo dulcemente con un tímido sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacía ver aún más linda.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el Uchiha, la joven asintió y ambos salieron del palacio silenciosamente, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, pronto iba a amanecer. Sasuke subió a su caballo y le ofreció su mano a Sakura para ayudarle a subir, cuando sus pieles se tocaron sintieron una extraña sensación, nunca antes experimentada por ellos. Cabalgaron en dirección al reino del fuego.

Por la tarde se detuvieron en el bosque a descansar un rato, estaban a medio camino, seguramente la princesa Ino estaba pegando el grito en el cielo al no encontrar al príncipe Sasuke y a su hermana en el palacio.

-Gracias por ayudarme, príncipe Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa.

-Dime sólo Sasuke-pidió el moreno.

-De acuerdo... Sasuke-dijo ella con las mejillas rosadas-Tú me puedes llamar Sakura...-el pelinegro sonrió, lo que causó que el rubor de ella se intensificara.

-Cuando lleguemos al reino...-comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

-¿Si?

-... ¿Quisieras... Hn... casarte conmigo?-Sakura se sonrojó aún más si cabe, sentía el corazón en la garganta y una gran emoción en el pecho.

-Yo.... Ha-hai-musitó, miró a Sasuke sonreír sinceramente ante su respuesta, él comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, Sakura cerró los ojos esperando, ya podía sentir la cálida respiración de su príncipe acariciando su rostro, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse...

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar un molesto sonido, miró a su alrededor, ni rastros de su bello príncipe, estaba en su cama, en pijama, en su apartamento en la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio y no en el tranquilo bosque con su pelinegro. Se sentó en la mullida cama, el ruido que la había sacado de sus sueños era el teléfono, cuando lo iba a coger éste dejó de sonar.

-¿Fue sólo un sueño?-musitó la pelirosa como en un trance, pasó una mano por su rostro-Parecía tan... real... Sasuke-kun-murmuró, bajó la mirada-_"Él... no existe"_-pensó tristemente.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

Unos días después…

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, especialmente en el príncipe, suspiró cansinamente y salió de la casa, tenía que hacer las compras.

Se sentía realmente estúpida sufriendo por alguien que ni siquiera existe, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, lo extrañaba a pesar de que nunca estuvo a su lado y eso la hacía sentir aún más tonta.

Pensó que era imposible que existiera en este mundo alguien tan perfecto, su sonrisa, sus ojos negros, su piel nívea, sus finos labios... aah, sólo los sueños podían crear a un ser tan hermoso.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo a su apartamento, iba bastante abstraída del mundo aún pensando en su lindo sueño, tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no tardó en chocar con alguien, sólo Sakura cayó al suelo por el impacto.

-Ouch-emitió la pelirosa-Gomen nasai, no me fijé por donde iba-se disculpó avergonzada con la mirada en el suelo por la pena.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz masculina, esa voz era idéntica a la del príncipe de sus sueños. Él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, dudosamente ella la tomó y sintió la misma sensación que en su sueño recorrer su cuerpo ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Sakura se armó de valor para verlo a la cara, al hacerlo su sangre se heló y su corazón latió a mil ¡Era él! Era exactamente igual ¿Será que estaba soñando de nuevo? Él la miraba de manera extraña también.

-Sa... Sasuke-musitó anonadada, él elevó una ceja.

-Sabes mi nombre...-admitió el pelinegro-¿Me conoces?

-Si... digo no-contestó la ojiverde, eran demasiadas coincidencias, tenía el mismo físico, voz y hasta el mismo nombre, pero ella nunca lo había visto antes ¿Cómo pudo soñar con él?

-....Por casualidad... ¿Te llamas Sakura?-preguntó un poco apenado, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

-S-si... ¿Tú me conoces?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Te parecerá raro, pero...-hizo una pausa-Hace unos días... tuve un sueño y tú estabas ahí-contestó el moreno.

-¿Qué?... a mi me pasó lo mismo

-Jo, esto si que es raro-murmuró el pelinegro-Bueno... te invito a un café y hablamos un rato ¿Si?

-Vale-caminaron juntos hasta un café.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron su café, la pelirosa comenzó a relatarle con lujo de detalles su sueño, Sasuke se quedó en shock, el sueño era exactamente igual al suyo y lo habían tenido la misma noche.

-Aunque... hay una pequeña diferencia entre tu sueño y el mío-dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Cuál?-indagó intrigada, todo esto era super impresionante, no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

-... Que en mi sueño si alcancé a besarte-respondió, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios.

-Etto... yo... je, je, je-estaba realmente nerviosa, la presencia de él la hacía sentir así, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmesí.

-Si quieres... te muestro-ofreció mirándola intensamente.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que por fin sus labios se rozaron y se juntaron en un dulce beso, parecía magia como sus labios encajaban a la perfección, los corazones latían fuertemente a unísono y era como si nadie más que ellos existía en ese momento. Se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke juntó su frente con la de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Dime... ¿Fue igual que en tu sueño?-susurró la ojiverde.

-No-negó el pelinegro, ella elevó una ceja-Fue aún mejor...-respondió con una semi sonrisa.

Sonrieron sinceramente el uno al otro antes de volver a besarse, no podía ser una simple coincidencia, tenía que ser trabajo de nuestro travieso amigo el Destino y esto era apenas el principio de su historia de amor.

Y como en todo cuento de hadas terminamos con el....

Sasuke y Sakura se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

.

.

.

.

**)oOo(-...FIN...-)oOo(**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wno espero que les haya gustado aunq sea un poquitin y me dejen reviews!!! :D Ya subí el nuevo capi de "Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?" a ver cuando subo otro de los tantos one-shots que tengo pensado jejejejeje Gracias a todas/os(si es que ay un todos XD) las que me dejaron reviews!!! Dejenme más! XDDD recuerden que NO es necesario tener una cuenta aki para dejarme uno!**

Hanako14: **hola!! Gracias por el review! Estoy feliz de que leyeras mi oneshot! Y que lo agregara a favoritos!!! TTOTT espero que leas este y te guste! ;D y que me dejes mas reviews jojojojojo amo tus fics!! No me canso de decirlo dattebayo! (xD) nos leemos en msn! Sayo!!**

Uchiha Aiko:** Hola amiga!!! gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!!! TTOTT super que te aya encantado el oneshot anterior y espero que este te guste tambien y me dejes mas reviews XD nos leemos en el msn un dia de estos nee?!**

**: hola!! Gracias por hacerme feliz con tus reviews!! xDDDD espero haberte echo feliz con este humilde oneshot y que me dejes mas reviews! Jojojo super que te ayas vuelto adicta a mis oneshots! XD**

Gabriela28:** Hola amix!!! Gracias por tus reviews!!!! Genial que te gusten mis oneshots! Espero que este tanbien aya sido de tu agrado y me dejes otro review siiiii???? ºOº nos leemos en el msn!**

Megumi No Sabaku:** para mi fue un gusto leerte de nuevo tambien! Gracias por tus reviews!! con respecto al oneshot "Un día lluvioso" pues si es orrible lo que le pasó a saku u.u y te cuento que eso del bebé le pasó a la mamá de una amiga mía!! T.T claro que no exactamente igual, y con respesto a lo que le pasó a sasukito pues si es muy similar a lo que en verdad le pasó, con la diferencia del suicidio y la psicosis de Itachi :S Espero que este oneshot tambien te aya gustado y me dejes mas reviews jojojojo cuidate! ;D**

Ivel:** Kya! Hola amiga!!!!! gracias por tus reviews! Ya sabes que soy adicta! XDDDDD super que te ayan gustado los anteriores y espero que este te aya gustado tambien y me dejes mas reviews! X.x nos leemos en el msn!!!!**

Kaoru01**: hola! Gracias por tu review! Espero que este oneshot tambien te aya gustado! Mattane! **

Jennifer**: hola amiga! gracias por tu review! Me alaga ser una de tus dos autoras favoritas ;D y que te ayan gustado tanto mis oneshots! Espero que este te aya gustado tanbien y me dejes review! Te leo en msn!! Ja ne!**

Sakura-ssn**: hola sakura-chan!!! Gracias por tu review amiga!!! super que te gustaran los oneshots! Espero tu review nee? Nos leemos en msn!! Mattane!**

Setsuna17**: gracias por tus reviews!!! Genial que te gustaran los oneshots! Espero tu review en este jejeje bye!!**

Kiory:** hola amigaaaaa!!! Gracias por tomarte un tiempito y leer mis oneshots, espero que te gusten los que subí ahora jeje y me dejes mas reviews! OMG! Algun dia tendre que ir a visitarte!! XDDDDDDDDD genial que te guste como escribo!!! Nos vemos! ;D**

Britney0793:** hola amiga! super que te gustaran los anteriores y espero que te guste este! Espero tu review!! Jajajaja nos leemos en el msn! ;D**

kariedu56**: hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que leas este oneshot y me dejes otro!! XD super que te hayan gustado los anteriores! Yo tambien asia eso cuando estaba en la uni ¬w¬ "haciendo tareas" y en verdad leyendo fics! XDDDD cuando me pillaban mis padres me mataban!! XD**

Trinity17:** hola!! Gracias por dejarme reviews!!! Genial que te gustaran los oneshots, espero que este te guste tambien y me dejes review!!! Cuidate!!! ;3**

Akai Karura:** hola! A mi tambien me encantan los finales felices! :3 por algo siempre mis fics terminan asi no? XD gracias por tu review, me dejas mas nee? XDDDDDD**

Camila:** hola amiga!!! gracias por dejarme reviews y por leer mis fanfics!! La parejita de sasuke y sakura es preciosa! ****Jajaja OMG, The rasmus 4ever!! Hell yeah!!! ****ºwº espero q leas este fic y me dejes otro review! Nos leemos en myspace o msn!! Cuidate! ;3**

DarkOtakuMdl**: hola! Gracias por tu review!!! X3 super que te gustaran mis oneshots! Espero que te gustara este y me dejes otro review!!!! ****Cuidate! Sasusaku 4ever! Kya!!**

sasusaku95:** hola! Gracias por dejarme review! Me ace feliz que te gustaran mis oneshots! Espero que este te gustara y me dejes otro review! Bye!!! X3**

klara_N-KLAM**: hola amigaaa!! Gracias por los review!! ºOº y si tengo objecion ¬¬ sasuke-kun es MIO!!! (XDDDDDDDDDDD) gracias por decir que los oneshots estubieron divinos!!! X3 espero que este te guste y me dejes mas reviews!!! XD suerte con los examenes! TKM! Nos leemos en msn!!!**

Gaara-sama Girl:** hola, gracias por el review! Genial que te gustaran los oneshots n.n, la verdad admito que no me agrada mucho la idea de que pongas mi fic ahí :S, ojala leas este fic y te guste y me dejes review n.n**

SAkUrItAkuukiiss:** hola amiga!!! gracias por el review! Yo te ayudo a llevar a sasukito de los pelos a konoha! XDDDDDDDDDD los padres ¬¬ todos son iguales! Shannaro!!! Espero que puedas leer este oneshot y me dejes review! Te cuidas! Nos leemos en msn un dia de estos!!! Y escribe! OMG XD**

07sakurita-Chan.:** amiga!!! gracias por el review! Espero que leas este fic y me dejes mas!!! XDDDDDDDD tkm! Nos leemos en msn x3 sayo!!**

Marisol**: hola! Gracias por los reviews! Espero que me dejes mas x3 cuidate!**

**No se olviden de visitar mi metroflog y firmar nee? Ahí podran ver algunos de mis dibujos, Solo no olviden kitar los espacios jejeje**

**www . metroflog . com /riokouchiha**

**Tambien me pueden agregar al msn! Los acepto a todos XD pa que chateemos un dia de estos va? ;D**

**rioko_jeanny ****hotmail . es**

**r****ioko_jeanny ****yahoo . com . mx**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE oNe-ShOt!!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_

**Para dejar un review den clic al botón "review this chapter/fanfic" de aki abajito nwn**





**v**


	5. Songfic: Justify

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aki les dejo este pequeño song-fic n.n espero que les guste aunq sea un poco y me dejen reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (porqué!!? TTOTT), pero este fanfic es todo mío!**

**Summary:**** Song-fic: Justify; Aunque nunca lo demostré siempre fuiste la razón de mi vida, puede que no yo no meresca a alguien como tú, pero no puedo dejarte ir ahora, puede que sea egoísta de mi parte, pero es porque... te amo. SasuSaku**

**Interprete:**** The Rasmus**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES! Ò.Ó**

* * *

**Song-fic: -Justify-**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Siempre me sentí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos te ti, perdido en el tiempo, construyendo un muro alrededor de mis sentimientos y sólo viviendo por mi obsesión de cumplir mi anhelada venganza. Siempre que tratabas de acercarte hacía algo para alejarte, por el mismo hecho de temer perderte y volver a sentir como arrancaban una parte de mí como cuando Itachi me quitó a mi familia, sabía que no soportaría algo así una vez más, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera tú seguías ahí junto a mí. Realmente eres molesta, molesta porque lograste traspasar ese muro que construí alrededor de mi corazón sin que yo me percatara hasta que fue tarde para evitarlo.

.

**So close so far I'm lost in time  
Ready to follow a sign  
If there was only a sign  
The last goodbye burns in my mind  
Why did I leave you behind?  
Guess it was too high to climb**

.

Seguí empeñándome en cumplir mi venganza y a la vez tratando de huir y negar eso q me hacías sentir, ese agridulce sentimiento al que yo temía nombrar como "amor". Esa noche te dejé en esa solitaria banca, pensé dejarte atrás, ¿Porqué?, pensé que el no verte más me facilitaría el olvidarte, pero estaba muy equivocado, cada día algo me hacía recordarte, hasta el más mínimo detalle me hacía notar tu dolorosa ausencia, pero, como el terco que soy, siempre lo negué, tratando de auto convencerme de que no me hacías falta alguna, aunque muy en el fondo siempre supe que no era así.

.

El último adiós aún arde en mis pensamientos, la culpa por abandonarte así siempre me sofoca y el deseo de verte es indescriptible, pero siempre me dejé vencer por ese temor a aferrarme a alguien de nuevo.

.

**Give me a reason  
Why would you want me  
To live and die  
Living a lie  
You were the answer  
All that I needed  
To justify, justify my life**

.

Ahora recuerdo lo mal q te trataba para alejarte de mi lado y aún no comprendo bien porque seguías ahí para mí, siempre fuiste la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba, incluso tu misma trataste de decírmelo esa noche que me fui, sin embargo no quise escucharte y continué mi camino solo, aunque nunca te lo dije ni lo demostré siempre lo supe, lo supe desde que te conocí, eres todo lo que necesito.

.

**Someone as beautiful as you  
Could do much better it's true  
That didn't matter to you  
I tried so hard to be the one  
Its something I couldn't do  
Guess I was under the gun**

.

Nunca me creí digno de ti, alguien como yo no merece a un ser tan puro como tú, eres como un ángel y mereces algo mejor que un demonio como yo, que te haría sufrir y llorar, pero eso nunca te importó y continuaste a mi lado hasta que decidí huir de ti.

.

**Give me a reason  
Why would you want me  
To live and die  
Living a lie  
You were the answer  
All that I needed  
To justify, justify my life**

.

Creí que lo correcto era irme, hacer lo que debía hacer, cumplir ese objetivo que tenía desde hace tantos años, irme antes de arruinar más tu vida, pero no hiciste caso y te empeñaste en buscarme, que molesta eres Sakura, mi molestia.

.

**It's only right  
That I should go  
And find myself  
Before I go and ruin  
Someone else**

.

Pienso en todo esto mientras estoy tendido en el frío suelo, mi cuerpo apenas puede moverse por las profundas heridas, el olor a sangre inunda el aire y la noche es oscura e inquietantemente silenciosa, volteo mi rostro lentamente y veo el cuerpo inmóvil del que una vez llamé hermano sobre un charco color carmesí, al fin cumplí mi estúpida venganza, mi obsesión, ahora estoy solo de nuevo. Cierro los ojos un momento, el viento mueve ligeramente mi cabello y los recuerdos invaden mis pensamientos, recuerdo todas esas misiones juntos, todos esos momentos, lo que daría por poder regresar allá, pero no sé si mi cuerpo responda, estoy demasiado cansado, después de todo lo que pasó no sé como puedo seguir respirando.

.

**So close so far  
I'm lost in time  
Ready to follow a sign  
If there was only a sign**

.

Apenas puedo sentir el chakra de alguien acercarse, poco a poco sus pasos apresurados se escuchan más cerca, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, ya no me quedan fuerzas.

.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-escucho la voz desesperada llamándome, suena quebrada, como si llorara, apenas soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero esa voz es inconfundible para mí, abro los ojos pesadamente.

.

-Sa... ku... ra-mi voz casi es inaudible, no es un sueño, estás aquí, arrodillada a mi lado llorando como aquella vez en el puente del País de las Olas, cuando creías que estaba muerto.

.

-A-aguanta, Sasuke-kun, onegai... resiste-veo como tus manos emanan chakra verde y siento algo cálido, estás curando mis heridas. Miras alrededor, hay varios muertos, soy el único que sigue con vida.

.

**Give me a reason  
Why would you want me  
To live and die  
Living a lie  
You were the answer  
All that I needed  
To justify, justify my life**

.

Varias gotas de sudor resbalan por tu frente, seguro te costó demasiado curarme, cuando al fin terminas me incorporo lentamente y me abrazas aún llorando.

.

-Sasuke-kun… Qué alegría que estés bien... No sé que habría hecho si hubieras...

.

-Sakura-murmuro, te separas para poder ver mi rostro y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios al sentirte aquí conmigo, miro el sonrojo de tus mejillas-Arigato...-digo finalmente, veo como tus ojos verdes se abren sin entender, entonces, sin decir más, tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y beso tus suaves labios, es algo que siempre desee hacer, pronto tú correspondes.

.

Siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo quise ver... jamás estuve solo porque tú estabas ahí, Sakura Haruno, mi dulce molestia.

.

La razón que justifica mi vida eras, eres y siempre serás tú....

.

Puede que yo no te merezca, pero no puedo dejarte ir ahora, puede que sea egoísta de mi parte, pero es porque... _te amo_, mi flor de cerezo.

.

Tal vez algún día pueda decirte con palabras todo lo que significas para mí.

.

.

.

.

**)oOo(-...Fin...-)oOo(**

.

.

.

.

**Wno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño delirio mío dejen muchos reviews porfis!!!! Ya saben que no necesitan tener una cuenta aki para dejarme uno n.n, esta canción me encanta, seguro no la conocen porq es del nuevo albun que apenas acaba de salir ase un par de meses y esta cancion aun no es single, pero dicen que será el proximo single de la banda jijijiijijji**

**Aki está el link donde pueden escuchar esta canción, me dicen si la escucharon si? solo le kitan los espacios n.n**

**www. youtube .com / watch?v= QfBcGipnbhU**

**  
****NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE oNe-ShOt!!!**

**Y, aunque aún sea pronto... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_

**Para dejar un review den clic al botón "review this chapter/story" de aki abajito nwn**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	6. Songfic: Run to you

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aki les dejo este pequeño song-fic n.n espero que les guste aunq sea un poco y me dejen reviews! perdón por tardar en subir algo aquí jejeje pero estaba bloqueada y no me salía nada al tratar de escribir T-T**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (porqué!!? TTOTT), pero este fanfic es todo mío!**

**Summary:**** Song-fic: Run to you; -Entonces, este es el final ¿Verdad?-dijo ella con dificultad-Algún día volveré a ti.-No prometas cosas que tal vez no puedas cumplir.- SasuSaku/AU**

**Aclaraciones****: Algo de OCC en sus personajes, ya que este fic está en categoría "Romance" ¿No?**

**Interprete:**** The Rasmus**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ****ES! Ò.Ó**

* * *

**Song-fic: -Run to you-**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-preguntó en un hilo de voz.

.

-Yo… Lo siento,… mis padres y yo nos mudaremos-dijo el chico, miraba sus manos sobre su regazo con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de ella, sabía que si lo hacía no podría soportarlo.

.

-¿A…adónde irán?-quiso saber, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos arder de las ganas de llorar. El joven cerró los ojos un momento, le costaba decirlo.

.

-Viviremos en Estados Unidos, Norteamérica-respondió amargamente, apretó los nudillos con frustración.

.

Al escucharlo abrió sus ojos verdes desorbitadamente, se iban demasiado lejos ¡Al otro lado del mundo! Sabía que no había manera de evitar que él se fuera, ambos tenían apenas 15 años y no tenía ningún familiar en Japón con quien quedarse si sus padres se iban, además ellos nunca lo dejarían aquí. Las lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro, cayendo libremente de sus obres verdes, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar, hacía el esfuerzo por acallar los sollozos. Los minutos de silencio se les hicieron eternos, la nívea piel de ambos era bañada por la luz naranja del atardecer, el viento mecía sus cabellos a un mismo compás, estaban sentados en una banca en un parque, el lugar estaba vacío, sólo ellos se veían ahí.

.

-Nos iremos el sábado… a las 8:30 a.m.-comenzó a decir con voz vacía-Si quieres puedes ir… ya sabes a… despedirnos-su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

.

-……-incontables gotitas saladas caían por sus mejillas, sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

.

-Me gustaría que fueras-dijo el muchacho-, pero si no vas… lo entenderé… no te preocupes.

.

-Entonces…-comenzó a decir con dificultad-, este es el final… ¿Verdad?-su corazón se aceleró sabiendo la respuesta, pero temiendo oírla.

.

**Tomorrow's taking me away from you  
Like a jealous lover  
Kiss me one last time  
Before I go down this broken road I follow**

.

-Supongo que si-respondió en un murmullo apenas audible.

.

Ella seguía llorando, en silencio se puso de pie y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, él seguía con la cabeza gacha.

.

-Suerte… Sasuke-kun-musitó sonriendo tristemente.

.

La joven comenzó a alejarse sin decir más. El Uchiha elevó la mirada y vio que estaba muy lejos de ahí, pues había echado a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

.

-¡Sakura!-llamó el pelinegro, sin embargo ella no se detuvo.

.

Sakura corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sin mirar atrás, ahora los sollozos salían con libertad de sus labios y las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su fino rostro. Esto no era justo, ¿Por qué el destino los separaba de esta manera? Realmente lo amaba muchísimo, más que a su propia vida, sabía que sus padres le dirían que esto era un simple capricho, un tonto enamoramiento de adolescentes, algo pasajero, pero ellos no comprendían, nadie más que sí misma podía sentir ese sentimiento tan puro que se agolpaba en su pecho al estar junto a él, no era un estúpido capricho, estaba completamente segura que eso que sentía por él era real y sincero, algo que no sentiría por nadie más y sabía que él sentía lo mismo, pero aún así el mañana lo estaba apartando de ella sin piedad.

.

Podía sentir como le faltaba el aire en los pulmones, parecía que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta del cansancio, las piernas empezaban a dolerle al igual que los ojos, aunque nada de eso se comparaba con la amargura que sentía.

.

Al fin llegó a su casa, fue a encerrarse a su habitación y ahí lloró hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas.

.

**You will leave me torn and sting me like  
A thorn from a dying rose  
The saddest scent of you will cling to me  
I know…**

.

Sasuke entró a su alcoba, cerró la puerta tras de sí, su mirada se oscureció al ver la habitación, casi todo estaba empacado en cajas, recordándole lo poco que le quedaba para irse de allí. Tomó una caja vacía y comenzó a guardar algunas cosas que le faltaban, CDs, libros y demás objetos, cogió por último un libro grande de color verde esmeralda con la palabra "álbum" tatuada en dorado, lo abrió lentamente, en la primera página había una foto de él y Sakura cuando tenían 8 años, en esos tiempos se habían conocido pues Sakura y su familia se habían mudado al vecindario y sus casas quedaban muy cerca, además estaban en el mismo colegio, pronto se hicieron amigos y se volvieron inseparables.

.

El moreno fue pasando las fotos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de sus labios al rememorar todos esos momentos juntos. Pronto su amistad fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose más y más, llegó al punto de convertirse en algo más fuerte, amor, pero lo mantuvo en secreto durante mucho tiempo por temor a que ella no sintiera lo mismo y que su amistad se destruyera. Pasó otra página, miró la foto del día en que se volvieron novios, descubrir que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro había sido un alivio, fue un día maravilloso, todas las fotos que seguían eran de los meses que llevaban juntos, en algunas salían abrazados o besándose, una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejillas, no se molestó en secarla y esta se perdió en su barbilla. Sakura tenía un álbum azul con las mismas fotos. Cerró el libro y lo guardó en la caja, no podía creer que todo acabara así, no era justo, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo y sus ojos azabaches quemaban deseosos de derramar lágrimas.

.

A pesar que aún era temprano, apagó la luz y se metió en su cama tratando de dormir, aunque parecía algo imposible.

.

**I will run to you  
When my journey is over  
Wait for me  
Keep our love alive  
I will dream of you  
'till I reach the sun  
Then I'll turn around and run to you**

.

El día del viaje llegó, Sasuke y sus padres estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que su vuelo fuera anunciado y abordar. Se encontraban sentados aguardando pacientemente, a excepción del joven pelinegro que de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor y temía semblante triste, finalmente bajó la mirada a sus pies con decepción. Mikoto miró a su hijo, preocupada.

.

-Sasuke… ¿Esperas a alguien?-se atrevió a preguntar la Sra. Uchiha.

.

-…-él no contestó.

.

-¿Sakura-chan no vendrá?-preguntó, imaginando que eso era lo que lo tenía tan decaído.

.

-No, madre… ella no vendrá-contestó el moreno mientras su mirada se oscurecía aún más.

.

**If I stay with you and linger here  
Another moment  
I will fade into the scenery  
You wouldn't even see me**

.

Sakura estaba tumbada en el suelo de su habitación, su cabeza descansaba sobre el álbum de fotos azul de ella y Sasuke, la chica lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Recordaba todo lo que había vivido con él durante todos esos años de amistad y lo feliz que había sido durante su noviazgo. Su madre había llegado a golpear su puerta varias veces queriendo saber que le pasaba, pero la pelirrosa no quería abrir la puerta, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, no tenía ánimos para nada. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos elevó su rostro y vio una de las fotos más recientes, en ella se podía notar a la primera la gran sonrisa en los labios de Sakura, sus ojos verdes se veían alegres y vivaces, miró a Sasuke, él era tan hermoso, siempre había sido un chico muy serio, pero se había dado cuenta que sus fríos ojos negros se volvían cálidos y profundos cuando estaba con ella, se podía ver un brillo especial en ellos, pero el día en que le confesó que se iba del país al ver sus ojos se sintió destrozada, se veían tan oscuros, vacíos, sin vida.

.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, su mirada jade se ensombreció.

.

--oOo—_Flash Back_—oOo—

.

_-Nos iremos el sábado… a las 8:30 a.m.-comenzó a decir con voz vacía-Si quieres puedes ir… ya sabes a… despedirnos-su voz se quebró en la última palabra._

_._

--oOo—_Fin del flash back_—oOo—

.

La Haruno cerró fuertemente los ojos, cuando él había dicho "despedirnos" sintió como si le clavaran una puñalada en el pecho, quería que se quedara con ella para siempre, pensar que no lo volvería a ver era demasiado doloroso.

.

--oOo—_Flash Back_—oOo—

.

_-Me gustaría que fueras-dijo el muchacho-, pero si no vas… lo entenderé… no te preocupes._

_._

**  
**--oOo—_Fin del flash back_—oOo—

.

Se quedó viendo la imagen de Sasuke en la foto con expresión ausente, pasó su dedo índice sobre él mirando sus ojos, ésos que siempre la habían cautivado, mordió su labio inferior recordando el embriagante sabor de sus besos y pensando con tristeza en que nunca volvería a sentirlo.

.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-se preguntó a sí misma en un murmullo.

.

Miró nuevamente el reloj, era muy tarde, sería un milagro si a estas alturas llegara a tiempo. Apretó los puños, no importaba. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, tomó dinero, su celular y los metió en su bolso, salió corriendo de su habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta y bajó las escaleras en segundos.

.

-Sakura ¿Adónde vas?-interrogó su madre al verla tan apurada-¡Sakura!

.

-¡Ya regreso, madre!-dijo antes de salir de la casa.

.

Salió a la calle y tomó un taxi, le indicó al conductor el aeropuerto al que quería ir y le pidió que fuera lo más rápido posible.

.

-Por favor, señor… es cuestión de vida o muerte-rogó la jovencita, el taxista suspiró y arrancó rumbo al aeropuerto a toda velocidad.

.

**I've got nothing left to offer you  
It's not that I don't care  
All I ask is that you think of me  
I swear****…**

.

Se escuchó una voz por los altavoces del aeropuerto anunciando el siguiente vuelo, los Uchiha se levantaron para dirigirse al túnel de embarque. Sasuke miró atrás por última vez, comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a sus padres para abordar el vuelo.

.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-lo llamó al verlo, corrió hacia él.

.

-¿Sakura?-musitó el azabachado abriendo sus ojos de par en par, dio media vuelta y la vio acercándose.

.

-Luego nos alcanzas, hijo-dijo Mikoto.

.

-No tardes demasiado-dijo Fugaku, Sasuke asintió y sus padres se fueron.

.

Sakura llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, el moreno la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

.

-Lo siento… perdóname por llegar tarde-decía la pelirrosa, lloraba con el rostro oculto en el pecho del chico.

.

-Por lo menos viniste, no pasa nada-contestó él.

.

Se quedaron así, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos, tratando de grabar en su memoria el perfume del otro. En ese momento llamaron nuevamente a los pasajeros del vuelo a Estados Unidos, Sakura sollozó y Sasuke la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

.

-Te extrañaré tanto, Sasuke-kun-musitó la chica.

.

-Yo también te extrañaré-le dijo-Algún día volveré a ti.

.

-No prometas cosas que tal vez no puedas cumplir-murmuró tristemente. Él se quedó en silencio un momento.

.

**I will run to you  
When my journey is over  
Wait for me  
Keep our love alive  
I will dream of you  
'till I reach the sun  
Then I'll turn around and run to you**

.

-Adiós, sakura-dijo antes de romper el abrazo, la miró a los ojos un momento y dio la vuelta para irse.

.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó antes que se fuera, él se giró a verla y ella lo besó sin decir nada más.

.

Sus labios se movían a un mismo compás, era un beso diferente a los demás, lleno de sentimientos, era apasionado, pero a la vez muy triste, era un beso de despedida. Se separaron al sentir que les faltaba el aire, el pelinegro enmarcó el rostro de la ojiverde con sus manos.

.

-No me olvides-pidió en voz baja, mirándola intensamente.

.

-Jamás lo aré… te amo-prometió, él besó sus labios por última vez como respuesta.

.

-_Último llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo_…-seguía diciendo por los altoparlantes.

.

-Ya… debo irme-dijo mirando como la chica lloraba, odiaba verla llorar y más si él lo causaba.

.

-Si… adiós, Sasuke-kun-dijo, su voz apenas pudo ser escuchada por él.

.

Sasuke se alejó de ella lentamente, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al túnel de embarque. Sakura se quedó ahí mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

.

**I hate to see you cry  
The way you look away  
Makes me wanna die**

Tres años después…

.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir sobre su rostro los primeros rayos solares, se removió bajo las sábanas sin querer levantarse aún, miró la mesita de noche y notó que faltaba algo, se incorporó de golpe, buscó en el suelo con la mirada y vio su reloj despertador en el piso, miró la hora y su cara se llenó de horror.

.

-¡Llegaré tarde!-chilló levantándose de la cama de un salto y corriendo al baño.

.

Minutos después la pelirrosa salió lista de su departamento, comenzó a correr por la calle rápidamente, no había tenido tiempo ni de desayunar, por suerte la universidad no quedaba lejos, tal vez podría llegar a tiempo.

.

Para su mala suerte cuando pasaba por una esquina chocó con alguien y del golpe ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre la otra persona.

.

-Auch-se quejó adolorida.

.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas-recomendó con voz profunda y masculina, Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza al darse cuenta que era un hombre, se incorporó un poco apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos.

.

-Gomen nasai, yo…-se calló al ver su rostro, sus ojos jade se abrieron en sobremanera, él sonreía-¿Sa… Sasuke…-kun?-preguntó aún en shock.

.

-Te dije que regresaría-contestó el pelinegro.

.

**Run to you****…  
Wait for me  
Keep our love alive  
I will dream of you  
'till I reach the sun  
Then I'll turn around and run to you**

.

Los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Durante todos esos años no había dejado de pensar en él, hace más de un año que habían perdido el contacto, pero aun así ella mantuvo vivo su amor por él.

.

Sasuke nunca trató de olvidarla, soñaba con el día en que al fin se reuniría con ella de nuevo. La pelirrosa se separó de él para mirar su rostro, entreabrió los labios.

.

-Vine para quedarme-respondió él, viendo la pregunta en sus ojos jade, los cuales, al escuchar eso, se llenaron de alegría. Ella volvió a abrazarlo-Sakura… creo que deberíamos levantarnos-dijo, a pesar que le encantara sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

.

Ella se ruborizó fuertemente al recordar que estaban tirados en la calle y en esa posición, se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

.

-G… gomen-se disculpó con la cara roja como tomate, Sasuke se levantó y sonrió divertido.

.

Se acercó a la chica que tenía la cabeza gacha por la pena, levantó su rostro con una de sus manos y antes que ella pudiera decir algo atrapó sus labios y la besó vehemente, Sakura cerró los ojos y posó sus manos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha mientras él profundizaba el beso tomándola de la cintura.

.

¿La universidad?

.

Hum… eso tendría que esperar por hoy…

.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con cierto pelinegro.

.

.

.

.

**)oOo(-…FIN…-)oOo(**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wno**** espero que les aya gustado, en realidad no pensaba subir este songfic aun pues estaba preparando un oneshot, peor me qedé pegada porque no sabía como seguirlo, así que subí este para darle tiempo al otro, el cual creo que tendré que dibidir en dos partes pues se está poniendo largo jejeje y qería preguntarles algo…**

**¿Quieren lemon en el siguiente oneshot?**

**De nuevo ojala que les aya gustado este songfic, me dejan muchos reviews!!!! **

**Aquí les dejo una traduccion de la canción, tal vez esté mal traducida en alguna oracion, pues yo no e tomado clases de ingles pero aun asi sé mucho porq me encanta la musik en ingles xD**

"Correr hacia ti:

El mañana está llevándome lejos de ti como un amante celoso, bésame una última vez antes de bajar este estropeado camino que sigo. Me dejarás lastimado y te hundirás en mí como una espina de una rosa moribunda, tu aroma más triste me envolverá, sé que…

Correré hacia ti cuando mi viaje acabe, espérame, mantén vivo nuestro amor, soñaré contigo hasta que alcance el sol, entonces daré la vuelta y correré hacia ti.

Si me quedo contigo y me demoro aquí otro momento desapareceré de vista, no podrás incluso verme, no he conseguido dejar nada para ofrecerte, no es que no me importe, todo lo que pido es que pienses en mí, juro que…

Correré hacia ti cuando mi viaje acabe, espérame, mantén vivo nuestro amor, soñaré contigo hasta que alcance el sol, entonces daré la vuelta y correré hacia ti.

Odio verte llorar, la manera en que apartas la mirada me hace querer morir."

**Bueno, supongo que la traducí bien :S jejeje**

**Aki esta el link para q oigan la canción n.n**

**http:// www . youtube . com/ watch?v=hw4ZvXpwwts**

"**Aunque no te vea" ya llegó a su fin en el capítulo 25… creo que no haré epílogo, porque simplemente no se me ocurre nada para acerlo ¬¬u**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?" va por el capi 13, aun no e echo el 14 jejejeje , vamos a ver cuando puedo actualizar TwT tengan paciencia conmigo onegai TTuTT**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE oNe-ShOt!!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	7. El esposo de mi hermana I

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (La vida es cruel TTOTT), pero este fanfic es todo mío!**

**Summary:**** Two-shot: "El esposo de mi hermana";-No debí permitir que esto llegara tan lejos, estás casado... ¡Ella es mi hermana!-Si, ella es mi esposa, pero sólo legalmente...-dicho esto volvió a atrapar sus labios. ****PARTE 1/SasuSaku/AU**

**Aclaraciones****: Algo de OCC en sus personajes, ya que este fic está en categoría "Romance" ¿No?**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ****ES! Ò.Ó**

* * *

**-El Esposo De Mi Hermana-**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

I Parte

.

.

.

La joven pelirrosa abrió sus ojos jade y entreabrió sus labios impresionada ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir algo así? Miró a su hermana ajustar sus lentes y apartar de su rostro un mechón de su cabello rojo, se veía seria, no estaba bromeando. La ojijade miró a su padre, los tres estaban sentados en el comedor cenando, pero habían sido interrumpidos por la disparatada petición que le había hecho la pelirroja a su padre hace pocos segundos.

.

—Karin... hija ¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó al fin el castaño, luego de procesar lo que la joven había dicho.

.

—Más que nunca, otou-san—reafirmó la pelirroja—Onegai, es lo que más deseo en el mundo ¡Lo quiero para mí!—continuó rogando la muchacha.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente, su hermana mayor era demasiado caprichosa, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya con su caprichito, hablaba de éste tema tan serio como si se tratase de un auto o un celular caro que quería que le compraran y eso molestaba a la pelirrosa, rogaba de manera incesante como si fuera una niñita y no una mujer de 20 años. Sakura blanqueó los ojos, esperaba que su padre fuera consciente de que esto era una locura y no le concediera semejante petición a su hermana mayor.

.

—De acuerdo, hija, haré todo lo que pueda por conseguirlo—aceptó el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

.

—¡Kya! ¡Arigato, otou-chan! Arigato, arigato—agradecía la pelirroja con enorme alegría y emoción.

.

Sakura abrió la boca mirando a su padre con decepción e indignación, no podía creer que aceptara semejante estupidez, aunque... sonrió tristemente, se disculpó y se levantó de su silla, Karin y Takeshi ni se inmutaron y siguieron hablando.

.

La pelirrosa entró en su alcoba y se tendió en su cama, suspiró profundamente, ¿Cómo podían hablar así, como si fuera un objeto a lo que se referían? Debió haber imaginado que su padre terminaría por aceptar la absurda exigencia de su hija predilecta, porque eso era Karin para él: su hija favorita. Siempre le cumplía cada capricho, cada antojo, cada petición por muy absurda que fuera, ella era una de ésas típicas mocosas mimadas desde que tenía memoria, en cambio a Sakura no le prestaba atención alguna, con costo sabía que existía, sino fuese porque su madre había muerto lo más seguro es que no se molestaría en cuidarla, ya que ella y Karin eran de madres diferentes. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a la preferencia de su padre Takeshi hacia Karin, pero esta vez la pelirroja se había pasado del límite, no podía creer que su padre hubiera aceptado eso, pero era de esperarse, se sentía como idiota al haber pensado que Takeshi Haruno le negaría algo a su adorada hija mayor, pero ¡Era una locura! No era un juguete o un trofeo de lo que hablaban, pero eso parecía en vez de dar a entender que hablaban de una persona, no le parecía justo que obligaran a alguien a hacer algo así.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

El castaño de ojos esmeralda estaba sentado tras su enorme escritorio en su lujosa oficina, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de fina madera oscura, giró su silla en dirección a dicha puerta.

.

—Pasa—dijo en voz alta y firme, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre pelinegro más o menos de su edad.

.

—¿Me llamaste, Haruno?—preguntó el pelinegro.

.

—Así es—afirmó—Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo serio... siéntate, por favor—dijo señalando con su mano la silla vacía del otro lado del amplio escritorio.

.

—¿Sobre qué?—se atrevió a preguntar el moreno luego de sentarse.

.

—Bueno, como recordarás, tú y tu familia me deben mucho dinero...—comenzó a decir con voz calmada.

.

—Te dije que te pagaremos, no te preocupes, no lo he olvidado... sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo—explicó.

.

—Tranquilo, no estoy cobrándote—aclaró el ojiverde, el pelinegro elevó una ceja.

.

—¿Entonces a qué quieres llegar diciéndome esto?—indagó receloso.

.

—Pues, quiero proponerte un trato—dijo el Haruno.

.

—¿Qué clase de trato?—interrogó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, esto comenzaba a olerle mal.

.

—Estoy dispuesto a perdonarles cada centavo de la deuda que tienen conmigo—el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, anonadado, ya que hablaban de una gran cantidad de dinero—... Con una simple condición.

.

—¿Cuál?—atinó a preguntar.

.

—A eso iba... Uchiha—sonrió el hombre de cabello castaño.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!—negó alzando la voz.

.

—Hijo, cálmate por favor—rogó la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos. Demonios, odiaba ver a su madre llorar.

.

—Hijo, piénsalo... ésta es una gran oportunidad, tú sabes perfectamente cuanto dinero le debemos a Haruno, nos sería demasiado difícil pagarlo, la empresa está en quiebra y no nos podemos dar el lujo de gastar tal cantidad... él está dispuesto a perdonarnos cada centavo de la deuda sólo con esta condición—trataba de convencerlo su padre.

.

El joven miró a su padre, la mirada de furia en sus ojos se había aminorado por sus recientes palabras, luego miró a su madre, la cual aún lloraba y lo veía de manera suplicante, no quería hacerle esto a su adorado hijo, pero no tenían otra opción, después pasó su oscura mirada hacia su hermano mayor, él se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pero se podía ver en sus ojos su preocupación, aunque nunca lo demostrara ni admitiera quería mucho a su hermano menor, pero él no podía hacer nada y por esto prefería no opinar en esta seria discusión.

.

El menor de los hermanos bajó la mirada y su semblante se oscureció, Mikoto lloró aún más al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su hijo.

.

—Lo único que debes hacer es casarte con la hija mayor de Haruno: Karin, ella tiene tu misma edad y es una joven muy linda... no creo que sea tan malo, ya verás que aprenderás a amarla en poco tiempo—continuó su padre.

.

—.....—el joven pelinegro continuaba con la mirada gacha, apretó con sus manos la tela de su pantalón con frustración.

.

—¿Qué dices, hijo?—preguntó luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio, el joven elevó su mirada, enfrentando los ojos negros de su padre.

.

—Está bien.... lo haré—dijo lo más decidido que pudo, pero sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su madre sollozó e Itachi bajó la mirada y frunció los labios.

.

—Sabia decisión—dijo seriamente Fugaku—Sabes que en la vida muchas veces nos vemos obligados a tomar decisiones difíciles, pero necesarias, Sasuke—concluyó.

.

—Lo sé, padre—afirmó el azabachado mientras su mirada se apagaba, no quería hacer esto, pero era por el bien de su familia, ya que la conversación había llegado a su término, el menor de los Uchiha subió a su habitación.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… Tran-quilízate—decía tímidamente mientras miraba como su amiga caminaba de un lado para el otro frente al sillón donde ella se encontraba observándola.

.

—Es que no puedo creerlo, Hinata-chan ¡Es indignante! ¡No puedo creer hasta donde fue capaz de llegar Karin con sus estúpidos caprichos y que mi padre fuera capaz de cumplírselo a toda costa! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú puedes creerlo? ¡Argh!—decía sin cansancio la pelirrosa, totalmente molesta.

.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan, demo, cálmate onegai—pidió la peliazul, la Haruno se sentó nuevamente en el sillón bufando exasperada.

.

—Si los hubieras escuchado, Hinata... hablaban de ése chico como si fuera un objeto caro y lujoso el cual comprar para presumir, no quiero ni imaginar con que trucos sucios mi padre hizo que su familia lo obligara a casarse con mi hermana. No pienso ir a ésa boda-se cruzó de brazos.

.

—Y... ¿Tú conoces al chico?—preguntó la ojiperla.

.

—No, no lo conozco... pero pronto será así—dijo la pelirrosa.

.

—¿Porqué?

.

—Por que cuando se casen lo llevaran a vivir a la casa-respondió la ojijade.

.

—Ah—emitió la Hyuuga sin saber que decir mientras veía lo enojada que estaba su amiga.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás color vino del living de la mansión Haruno, hoy era la boda civil de su hermana y el joven que habían obligado a casarse con ella y –como le había asegurado a Hinata semanas atrás- se había negado rotundamente a asistir a ésa boda estúpida. El timbre sonó y una sirvienta fue a abrir la puerta rápidamente, Sakura cerró su libro con enojo, seguro eran ellos, pensó la pelirrosa y así era, pronto vio a su padre entrar en la estancia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que causó que la ojijade frunciera el ceño.

.

—Sakura—habló Takeshi.

.

—"_Vaya, hoy no soy invisible"_—pensó irónicamente la joven.

.

—Te presento a tu cuñado...—la chica miró como su hermana venía colgada del brazo de un muchacho alto, traía cara de boba—... Sasuke Uchiha—presentó el castaño, Sakura se puso de pie a regañadientes.

.

—Encantada de conocerlo, Uchiha-san—dijo cortésmente.

.

—Igualmente, Haruno-san—contestó de la misma manera, pero se podía apreciar cierto atisbo de tristeza en su profunda voz, la cual, por cierto, causó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la pelirrosa.

.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo de una vez por todas, levantó su mirada y se sintió como si se hubiera congelado, ya que ése joven que se hallaba frente a ella era verdaderamente hermoso, su cabellera negra con reflejos azulados revuelta le daba un toque rebelde y sensual, pero sin dejar de ser galante, algunos mechones caían descuidadamente sobre su fino y níveo rostro, sus ojos eran dos magníficos pozos negros por los cuales cualquier mujer perdería todo rastro de cordura, su cuerpo ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué ropa no quedaría bien en ese cuerpo tan perfecto? Podría apostar que con harapos se vería igual de irresistible de lo que se miraba con ese elegante traje negro. Estaba maravillada, completamente ensimismada mirándolo fijamente y él hacía lo mismo, el sentir su mirada sobre ella causó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, Sakura rogó internamente que nadie lo hubiera notado, es que ése joven parecía un ángel. Su corazón se apretó y su mirada jade se volvió triste al ver su rostro, ése rostro tan bello estaba oscurecido por la tristeza que lo embargaba, Sakura se sintió terriblemente mal por esto, no merecía sufrir de esta manera, podía notar como sus ojos azabaches luchaban por no demostrar sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado y ella podía ver ese atisbo de tristeza en ellos.

.

Seguían observándose en silencio el uno al otro hasta que una voz rompió estrepitosamente el profundo mutismo en el que se habían sumergido.

.

—Sasuke-kun, vamos arriba para que veas nuestra habitación, amor—dijo melosamente la pelirroja, él sólo la miró sin emitir palabra alguna, ella lo jaló del brazo escaleras arriba mientras un par de sirvientes llevaban las maletas del joven a su nueva habitación. Sakura los observó hasta perderlos de vista, su padre se fue sin decirle ni una palabra más. La pelirrosa se quedó sola en el living nuevamente, volvió a sentarse en el cómodo sofá sintiendo todavía ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que había sido producido al ver a Sasuke, se mordió los labios al pensar que él era su cuñado, sintiendo un raro sentimiento al recordarlo ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Qué significaba?

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Ya era de noche, bastante tarde, todos dormían en la mansión Haruno a excepción de cierto pelinegro, se miraba frente al espejo del baño de su nueva alcoba, se sentía decaído, respiró profundamente y salió de ahí. Miró la cama matrimonial desde la puerta, allí se encontraba su "esposa", parecía dormida, así que un poco más tranquilo fue a tumbarse al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió unos labios contra su cuello y como la mano de la chica acariciaba su hombro y su brazo.

.

Karin acariciaba el brazo del moreno, sintiendo sus contorneados músculos y su tersa piel, entonces la voz del azabachado la interrumpió.

.

—Karin... ¿Qué haces?—preguntó con voz monótona.

.

—Te acaricio, Sasuke-kun—dijo en tono de: ¿Acaso no es obvio? Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

.

—Ahora no... no tengo ánimos para eso—admitió el joven. Karin se incorporó, sentándose en la cama.

.

—Se supone que ahora eres mi esposo—reprochó como una niña malcriada, pues eso era.

.

—Me obligaron a casarme contigo ¿Es necesario que te lo recuerde?—dijo con un leve sarcasmo, la ojirroja frunció el entrecejo.

.

—Eso no me interesa, tienes que cumplir con tus deberes de marido conmigo, ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva?

.

—Claro que si—tardó en responder, pero lo hizo, aún no se giraba a verla.

.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te niegas? ¿No me deseas ni un poco? Porque déjame decirte que ese cuento de Me siento mal no me lo creo—dijo enojada porque él no hacía lo que ella quería.

.

—Piensa lo que quieras—contestó simplemente con su tono inexpresivo, demostrando su poco interés, lo que causó que ella se enojara más.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que eres gay?—espetó la chica de gafas, él se dio la vuelta mirándola al fin, el pelinegro tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía furioso.

.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy—masculló irritado.

.

—Demuéstralo—retó sonriendo maliciosamente, pensando que había conseguido lo que quería, igual ella conseguía siempre lo que deseaba ¿No? Y Sasuke Uchiha no sería la excepción. Observó como el moreno se sentaba en la cama también, todavía se miraba enojado.

.

—Permíteme aclararte una cosa—comenzó a decir, notablemente furioso—Yo no tengo porque demostrarte a ti o a nadie algo ¿Entendido?—espetó ácidamente antes de levantarse de la cama, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de la pelirroja.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la acera del jardín trasero de la mansión, admiraba en silencio la Luna mientras el suave y fresco viento nocturno jugaba con sus cabellos rosas, podía ver las lucecillas de algunas luciérnagas revolotear por ahí, el silencio la tranquilizaba y se respiraba una atmósfera de paz, escuchó unos pasos acercándose al lugar donde estaba, giró su rostro a la derecha para ver como aparecía cierto pelinegro, él se detuvo al verla ahí.

.

—Yo... lamento molestarla—se disculpó el joven, haciendo ademán de irse.

.

—No, no se preocupe... no me incomoda su presencia, Uchiha-san—se apresuró a responder la pelirrosa.

.

—Ah, bueno—dijo simplemente el azabachado.

.

—Si quiere... puede quedarse aquí—dijo sonriendo amablemente, pero la verdad se sentía muy nerviosa con su presencia, sin embargo a la vez no quería que se fuera. Él no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a un lado de ella—Y ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora?... si se puede saber.

.

—No podía dormir—contestó el moreno—¿Y usted?

.

—Lo mismo, Uchiha-san.

.

—Ah—emitió el ojinegro, se quedó en silencio un momento—¿Me haría un favor?

.

—Claro—aceptó sin pensar.

.

—Dígame sólo Sasuke, puede tutearme.

.

—Está bien... Sasuke. Puedes decirme Sakura—aceptó la pelirrosa.

.

—Hai, Sakura—dijo él dedicándole una suave, pero sincera sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, agradeció internamente que era de noche y que él seguro no podía ver su rubor, además sonaba tan bien su nombre en sus finos labios.

.

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada al brillante astro que iluminaba tenuemente el cielo nocturno, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar al pelinegro, bajo la luz de la Luna se miraba tan hermoso, casi irreal, tanto que temía que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera como un sueño, lo que no sabía era que _él pensaba lo mismo de ella_.

.

—La Luna está hermosa ¿No crees?—dijo ella como en un trance, rompiendo el silencio, que no era para nada incómodo. Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa.

.

—Si—dijo sencillamente el azabachado mientras ambos observaban el blanco astro en el firmamento.

.

.

.

Continuará....

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews!!!! Al principio pensé que esto sería un one-shot, pero se alargó mucho y decidí dividirlo en dos partes XD, esta parte del fic la tenía en mi cuardeno desde hace muchas semanas atrás, pero no quería subirlo sin aber escrito aun la segunda parte y no me salía jejejeje ademas pude haberlo subido unos dias antes pero lo quise dejar para hoy porqueeeeee.......... hoy 3 de febrero.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡****ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Rioko-chan hoy esta cumpliendo los 18!!!! nOn**

**Inner: ¡¡¡Felicidades Rioko-chan!!! TTvTT**

**Rioko: ¡¡Felicidades inner-chan!! TTvTT**

**Espero que me dejen muuuuuuchooooos reviews como regalo!!!!! Ademas quiero decirles que la segunda parte de este fic trae LEMON! Claro, si es que qieren ¿QUIEREN LEMON? Contestenmeeeee ¬O¬**

**Le leí esta parte del fic a mi ototo y me dijo que le encantó! Pero que lo que más le gustó fue como Sasuke-kun puso en su lugar a la zor... digo Karin!!!! XDDDDDDDDD ojalá a ustedes les guste el fic!**

**El siguiente capi de "Rumores..." no lo he podido hacer TTOTT no me sale!!!!! Buaaaaa! Tengan paciencia onegai TwT**

**Tal vez prontito suba el prólogo de un nuevo fic jojojojojo ¬w¬ oky? Puede que lo suba ahorita, no seeeeé, o tal vez no jajajaja. Se cuidan, sayonara!!**

**ME DEJAN MUCHOS REVIEWS PLIS!!!!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	8. El esposo de mi hermana II

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (¬¬ odio escribir esto TuT), pero este fanfic es todo mío!**

**Summary:**** Two-shot: "El esposo de mi hermana";-No debí permitir que esto llegara tan lejos, estás casado... ¡Ella es mi hermana!-Si, ella es mi esposa, pero sólo legalmente...-dicho esto volvió a atrapar sus labios. PARTE 2/SasuSaku/AU/LEMON.**

**Aclaraciones****: Algo de OCC en sus personajes, ya que este fic está en categoría "Romance" ¿No?, además contiene Lemon.**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES! Ò.Ó**

* * *

**-El Esposo De Mi Hermana-**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

II Parte

.

.

.

Así los días fueron pasando en la mansión Haruno, Karin y sus ridículos intentos de calentar a Sasuke fracasaban de mala manera uno tras otro, la pelirroja estaba que se arrancaba los pelos de la rabia y cambió de estrategia, pensó que tarde o temprano él terminaría cansándose de esa abstinencia y le rogaría algo de cariño, ella pensaba que no la tocaba por orgullo y no por que no la deseara, así que -según ella- pronto el pelinegro caería a sus pies.

.

Mientras la poco dotada mente de la ojirroja se mantenía ocupada en esos absurdos pensamientos e imaginando –pervertidamente- lo que pasaría cuando él cediera a sus "encantos" Sakura y Sasuke se iban conociendo poco a poco, a menudo se quedaban solos en casa, ya que Takeshi trabajaba hasta muy tarde o viajaba por asuntos de negocios y Karin se pasaba los días haciendo lo único para lo que realmente servía: Desperdiciar dinero en tiendas y clubes en compañía de sus frívolas amistades. El Uchiha y la Haruno aprovechaban esas oportunidades para conversar, comenzaban a llevarse muy bien.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

A mitad de la noche abrió sus ojos azabaches perezosamente, miró el espacio vacío a su lado dándose cuenta que esa era la razón por la cual se sentía tan cómodo, además que ya era sábado y no debía preocuparse por levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad, a diferencia de su "esposa" que no estudiaba ¿Pensaba ser una mantenida el resto de su vida? Definitivamente si. Trató de dormirse de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, recordó que se había dormido demasiado temprano y ahora no tenía sueño, decidió salir de la cama. Bajó las escaleras en silencio para no despertar a nadie y fue a la cocina, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al ver a alguien más ahí.

.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?—preguntó el pelinegro.

.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti—alegó la pelirrosa, sonriendo de forma inocente—Sólo no tengo sueño y vine por un vaso de agua—agregó mientras tomaba un vaso limpio, Sasuke se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

.

—¿Dónde están Takeshi y Karin?—indagó el moreno, percatándose del sepulcral silencio y la desolación de la casa.

.

—Mi padre se fue a Kyoto... cosa de la empresa. Karin...—pensó un momento—, creo que se fue con unas amigas, lo más probable es que no vuelva hoy.

.

—Hmph, seguro está terriblemente borracha y se quedará en la casa de alguna de ellas—dijo el Uchiha sin mucho interés en el asunto. Entonces esto significaba que estaban completamente solos en la mansión, ya que la servidumbre se marchaba a sus respectivas casas luego de la cena.

.

Sakura tomó unos sorbos de agua y dejó el vaso sobre la encimera, los jóvenes comenzaron a charlar cuando un gatito blanco corrió por ahí persiguiendo a otro de color marrón y volcaron el vaso, provocando que el agua que quedaba en él se derramara en el suelo.

.

—¡Mao, Michi!—chilló Sakura, viendo como los dos gatos corrían por la cocina revolviendo todo.

.

—Ésos dos son un desastre—opinó Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos.

.

—¡Lo están tirando todo! Ayúdame a atraparlos—pidió la Haruno, el chico hizo una mueca y asintió, ambos fueron tras los gatitos por toda la cocina, cuidándose de no resbalar con el agua.

.

Casi habían atrapado a Michi cuando Mao corrió entre los pies de Sasuke y Sakura, ambos trataron de evitar pisar al animalito y entre el ajetreo terminaron cayendo al piso y los gatos escaparon de la cocina.

.

—Auch—murmuró adolorida la pelirrosa.

.

Sasuke se quejó por lo bajo del dolor, abrieron sus ojos desorbitadamente al darse cuenta en que posición se hallaban: Sasuke se encontraba encima de Sakura, entre sus pierna abiertas y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. La pelirrosa se ruborizó violentamente y creyó que su corazón se saldría por su garganta en cualquier momento. Sasuke sintió que su corazón había acelerado su ritmo considerablemente y como cierta calidez se acumulaba en sus mejillas, su cabeza le ordenaba que se levantara, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar, ya que en vez de eso había empezado a acortar la mínima distancia que los separaba, inconscientemente.

.

Sakura no podía moverse, se sentía como hechizada por los oscuros ojos del moreno mientras veía como su níveo rostro se acercaba más y más al suyo. La joven tuvo que recordar como respirar al momento en que sus labios se unieron y sentía como si su corazón hubiese explotado de la emoción en su pecho.

.

Pronto los dos se dejaron arrastrar por la desbocada pasión que emanaban sus cuerpos y se besaron de tal manera, con tal intensidad que casi parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro. La ojiverde colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él e inició a subirlas hasta que llegó a su sedoso cabello negro y lo jaló levemente, de un momento a otro reaccionó, tomó de los hombros al chico y lo apartó de sí.

.

Sasuke la miró sin comprender que pasaba, al ver sus ojos jade observó algo en ellos que no le gustó, así que se quitó de encima y se puso de pie, ella se levantó tratando de ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía, a la vez que intentaba regularizar su respiración y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

.

—Sakura... yo...—comenzó a decir el Uchiha con voz algo apenada.

.

—No... esto no... no debió suceder—musitó la chica.

.

—....—él apartó la mirada—Pues... lo siento.

.

—No... no te disculpes, es culpa mía. No debí dejar que esto pasara, no tenía que pasar—dijo con voz ahogada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

.

—.....

.

—No debí permitir que esto llegara tan lejos... quiero decir, estás casado con Karin ¡Es mi hermana!—exclamó, las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas—Estás prohibido para mí ¡Eres su esposo!... perdóname, no volverá a pasar.

.

La Haruno se apresuró a salir de ahí, pero antes que pudiera escapar él la tomó del brazo, evitando que se fuera y la giró para mirarla a la cara mientras la sostenía de la cintura, apresándola contra su cuerpo para evitar que se escabullera se él.

.

—Si, ella es mi esposa—comenzó a decir el pelinegro mientras ella lloraba—, pero sólo legalmente, ¿Recuerdas? Me obligaron a casarme con ella, Karin no significa nada para mí—dicho esto volvió a atrapar sus labios.

.

Sakura se resistió al principio, pero no pudo evitar por mucho tiempo corresponder a los besos de los deliciosos labios de Sasuke y respondió con la misma intensidad a la apasionada danza de sus labios.

.

Los jóvenes se encaminaron a la habitación de Sakura entre besos y ardientes caricias. Ella giró el pomo de la puerta y Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda acariciando su vientre bajo la camisa y besando la piel de su cuello, mandando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, la cual temblaba ligeramente por esas emociones hasta hoy desconocidas. Sentía su cuerpo quemarse del deseo, lo deseaba sólo a él, _lo necesitaba_.

.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó a su oído, su voz la estremecía—Puedo detenerme si así lo quieres—su respiración era agitada, la necesitaba con locura, sin embargo no quería lastimarla y podía esperar.

.

Sakura se giró, quedando cara a cara con él, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó para besar sus labios con vehemencia a la vez que acariciaba su pecho por encima de la ropa.

.

—Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida—admitió entrecortadamente.

.

Volvieron a besarse con ansias, avanzaban hacia la cama de la pelirosa, al llegar se tumbaron lentamente, Sasuke se colocó sobre ella. Las manos del pelinegro empezaron a recorrer el contorneado cuerpo de la joven, las manos del Uchiha parecían quemar su piel a su paso, impacientemente la ojiverde sacó la camisa del chico para poder tocar y admirar su bien formado cuerpo, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el torso del moreno, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban a su tacto. Permitían que el instinto, el amor y la pasión los condujera. Con una de sus manos el ojinegro contorneó uno de los suaves pechos de la pelirosa mientras repartía besos desde los labios hasta el cuello de la chica, el cual lamió, succionó y mordisqueó con deleite, dejando unas cuantas marcas de amor en ella, el dulce aroma de cerezos de su piel nublaba las ideas del pelinegro y su deseo iba creciendo cada vez más. Sasuke se deshizo de la molesta ropa la pelirosada y tomó entre sus manos los senos de ella, masajeándolos aún sobre el delicado sostén, la Haruno jadeó con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, podía percibir como la temperatura aumentaba en su cuerpo rápidamente, especialmente en lo bajo de su vientre.

.

Pronto el sostén de la chica yacía tirado en el suelo, los gemidos de la pelirosa se escuchaban en toda la habitación, mientras él acariciaba con su lengua uno de los senos de ella y con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro. El cuerpo de Sakura se alteró aún más al sentir el roce de la creciente erección en la entrepierna del azabachado.

.

—Sa... Sasu... ke-kun—gimió la pelirosa al sentir una de las manos de él introduciéndose dentro de sus pantis.

.

Sasuke empezó a acariciar la húmeda intimidad de la Haruno, ella frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la intromisión de los dedos del chico.

.

—Lo siento... pero, si no hago esto... te dolerá más después—se disculpó en un susurro, ella asintió.

.

Pronto esa ligera molestia se convirtió en placer, Sakura comenzó a arquear la espalda y a gemir al sentir esos espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, rozando sus senos contra el pecho desnudo del moreno, el cual pudo sentir los endurecidos botoncitos rosados de ella contra su piel. La chica apretó fuertemente las sábanas con sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar los descontrolados gemidos que deseaban escapar de su garganta, le daba vergüenza, Sasuke mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

.

—No hagas eso...—le dijo—Quiero... escuchar... tus dulces gemidos—ella abrió sus obres impresionada ante esto y sus mejillas se encendieron.

.

El joven Uchiha volvió a besar sus labios, lamió el labio inferior de la muchacha y ella entreabrió su boca para permitirle el acceso a su cavidad, la besó profundamente, robándole hasta el ultimo aliento hasta que les hizo falta el oxígeno. Trazó un camino de besos desde la boca de Sakura, pasando por su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen, ella pudo ver como su pelinegro desaparecía entre sus piernas, abrió sus lunas esmeralda desmesuradamente al sentir los labios del Uchiha acariciarla íntimamente, Sakura gimió descontroladamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él estimulaba su clítoris con sus dedos e introducía su lengua todo lo que podía en su cálida cavidad. La chica comenzó a mover las caderas instintivamente por la necesidad de sentirlo más adentro, él la sostuvo con sus manos para evitar que se moviera. Repentinamente una enorme oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo, Sakura sintió que alcanzaba el cielo con las manos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba sobre la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de tomar el aire a bocanadas.

.

Sasuke se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y volvió a sus labios, dándole a probar su dulce sabor, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, pidiéndole que continuara, empezó a penetrarla lentamente, Sakura sintió como su dura erección se deslizaba dentro de su ser, al encontrarse con la barrera de su inocencia la traspasó de una sola estocada para que el dolor no durase mucho, ella se aferró a su espalda y frunció el entrecejo al sentir ese dolor punzante, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, él esperó hasta que ella le indicó que podía seguir. A medida que Sasuke embestía en su interior el dolor fue siendo opacado por el placer, las caderas del Uchiha se movían en un suave y enloquecedor vaivén, embistiéndola profunda y firmemente, controlándose para no tomarla violentamente y que las sensaciones fueran más duraderas y exquisitas, sus cuerpos eran perlados por la transpiración, sus gemidos eran ahogados en los labios del otro y sus mentes estaban completamente en blanco, nada más importaba en ese momento, sólo ellos dos y el amor que se profesaban esa mágica noche.

.

Sasuke aumentó progresivamente la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y su respiración se volvía más irregular, sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de Sakura aprisionaban su miembro, estaba llegando, la pelirosa arqueó la espalda y ahogó un grito al sentir el placer invadir cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo, él embistió unas cuantas veces más y también llegó, corriéndose en su interior. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven mientras los dos trataban de normalizar su desbocada respiración, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Se dio cuenta que jamás podría separarse de esa mujer... _Su mujer._

De mala gana salió de su interior, le gustaba esa sensación al estar dentro de ella, se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Sakura, ella se recostó en su fuerte pecho mientras su cuerpo era vencido por el cansancio. Sasuke la miró y observó como sus ojos se habían cerrado, un leve rubor todavía adornaba sus cremosas mejillas y sus labios, enrojecidos por los demandantes besos, se hallaban levemente entreabiertos dejando escapar su suave respiración, se veía tan tentadoramente inocente, tan hermosa y perfecta. Le dio un casto beso en la frente y también cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la comodidad del momento.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo con normalidad, Sakura y Sasuke aprovechaban al máximo cualquier instante para besarse y demostrarse cuanto se amaban y deseaban. Una noche el Uchiha le explicó por qué lo forzaron a contraer matrimonio con su hermana Karin.

.

—¡Qué bajo a caído mi padre!—dijo con furia e indignación, Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda y colocó su mentón sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezos.

.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes... encontraré la manera de anular el matrimonio, no está en mis planes quedarme atado a ella el resto de mi vida—aseguró el pelinegro—Además lo de Karin es puro capricho, si un día se le cruza alguien más atractivo que yo apuesto lo que quieras a que me obliga a divorciarme y me pone de patitas en la calle cuanto antes—agregó sonriendo divertido, Sakura rió por lo bajo.

.

—Dudo mucho que haya alguien más guapo que tú, Sasuke-kun—dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo traviesamente.

.

—Ya, claro. Lo sé, pero deja que sueñe por lo menos ¿No?—dijo con su arrogante sonrisa.

.

—Creído—dijo aguantando la risa. Sasuke le besó el cuello y ella se rió más no poder por las cosquillas.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Escuchó su celular sonando, lo tomó para contestar la llamada luego de ver quien era.

.

—Ohayô, otou-san.

.

—Ohayô, Sasuke—contestó Fugaku.

.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió elevando una elegante ceja al notar el tono de voz de su padre, sonaba... ¿contento?

.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, ni te imaginas que pasó.

.

—¿Qué sucedió? Dime—pidió intrigado.

.

—Empaca tus cosas por que hoy mismo sales de esa casa.

.

—¿Qu-qué?—atinó a decir con los ojos abiertos en sobremanera.

.

—Si, lo que oyes. Descubrimos que nuestra empresa rival: Fujishima Corp. Había infiltrado a alguien para que saboteara la empresa y nos llevara a la quiebra, hacía muy bien su trabajo y por eso no nos dimos cuenta antes, pero cuando lo descubrimos llamamos a las autoridades y los de Fujishima Corp. Nos tuvieron que pagar muchísimo dinero, es tanto que podremos pagarle a Haruno y restaurar el funcionamiento de las empresas Uchiha. No te habíamos dicho nada para no darte falsas esperanzas en el hipotético caso de que falláramos, pero ahora es un hecho.

.

—...—Sasuke no sabía que decir, no podía creerlo, estaba en shock.

.

—Ahora mismo tu madre y yo vamos allá a pagarle a Haruno y le diremos que anule el matrimonio.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura llegó a casa, al entrar al living lo encontró extrañamente vacío, fue a la cocina y ahí halló a una de las sirvientas haciendo la cena.

.

—¡Ah! Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura—saludó la chica.

.

—Buenas tardes... em, ¿Dónde están todos?—indagó la pelirrosa.

.

—Pues, hace unas horas llegaron los señores Uchiha y dos hombres más luego, ellos, Sasuke-sama, Takeshi-sama y su hermana se encerraron en el despacho desde entonces. Parece ser una plática importante.

.

—"_¿Una plática importante? ¿Qué será?"_—pensó la ojiverde, no se imaginaba que podía ser—Gracias, Umeko.

.

La Haruno fue a sentarse a uno de los sofás de la sala de estar y esperó hasta que todos salieron del despacho un rato más tarde, la pelirrosa vio como su hermana mayor salía echa una furia y subía sin hablar con nadie a encerrarse a su cuarto, todos los demás salieron con dirección a la puerta de entrada, reconoció a los padres de Sasuke, a él, a Takeshi, al abogado de su padre y otro hombre de pelo gris que no conocía. Era el abogado de los Uchiha.

.

—Gracias por comprendernos, Haruno-san—dijo Fugaku, estrechando la mano del castaño.

.

—No es nada, Uchiha-san—respondió Takeshi—Buenas noches a todos.

.

—Buenas noches—respondieron los demás presentes, Sakura no entendía nada.

.

La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de algo, además de que se veía en sus ojos que estaba feliz, llevaba sus maletas en la mano ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Él volteó a mirarla.

.

—Ya nos vamos—anunció el Uchiha mayor.

.

—Si, esperen un momento—dijo Sasuke, dejó su equipaje en el suelo y se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura—Adiós, ex cuñada—le dijo sonriendo de lado, ella abrió los ojos de par en par—Te llamaré luego—agregó en voz tan baja que sólo ella podía escucharle.

.

—Hai, adiós Uchiha-san—contestó sonriendo abiertamente.

.

Mikoto fue la única que notó la sonrisa que le dedicó Sasuke a Sakura antes de irse...

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Fugaku conducía de regreso a casa por las calles de Tokio, Mikoto se giró hacia atrás un momento.

.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo se llama esa linda chica de cabello rosa?—preguntó inocentemente la Uchiha.

.

—Sakura—respondió el pelinegro.

.

—Ah, vaya, tiene un hermoso nombre—opinó sin pasar por alto el brillo que había iluminado los ojos de Sasuke al pronunciar ése nombre.

.

Mikoto volvió a su lugar con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios, al parecer su querido hijo al fin había encontrado a alguien especial.

.

Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de toda esta situación...

.

Sasuke sintió su celular vibrar una vez: era un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y las comisuras de sus finos labios se curvaron en una pequeña, pero muy sincera sonrisa, que adornó su rostro al ver quien lo había mandado.

.

_Te amo, mi Sasuke-kun _decía el mensaje de Sakura, el azabachado se apresuró a mandarle uno como respuesta.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura estaba tirada en su cama, contemplando su celular hasta que éste vibró, se apuró a mirarlo con el corazón en la mano de la emoción.

.

_Y yo a ti, mi flor de cerezo_ decía el mensaje recientemente enviado, la chica sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable rojo.

.

Ese posesivo sonaba endemoniadamente bien viniendo de él...

.

—Sasuke-kun—suspiró con cara de tonta enamorada poniendo el móvil contra su pecho.

.

Esto apenas era el comienzo...

.

Sólo que ahora nada ni nadie podía interponerse entre ellos y su amor.

.

.

.

.

**)oOo(-…FIN…-)oOo(**

.

.

* * *

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!!!!! Atrasado (inner: es que... ¡¡culpen a la linea telefónica y a la compañía de energía eléctrica!! Kuso, ¡conspiraron contra nosotras! Ò.Ó) Si! es verdad TvT ¡somos inocentes! Quería subirlo por el san valentin pero por culpa de ellos no me fue posible! ¡¡Gomen nasai!! TTwTT Espero que les haya gustado el final ¡¡DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS PLIS!! Como regalo atrasado no? :P (Inner: espero que les gustara el lemon que lo escribo yo muajajaja ¬w¬) pervertida ¬¬*. Gracias a todas las que me an dejado rr en los capis anteriores, las quiero!! TToTT ¡¡ojalá hayan pasado un maravilloso día del amor y la amistad!!**

**¡¡PASEN POR MI NUEVO FIC Y ME DEJAN RR!! XDDDD (inner: YuMiNaa no seas mala TuT q no te de flojera dejar rr jajajajaja)**

**Próxima actualización: "Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?" (inner: ya tenemos el capi jojojojo pero ya nos dio flojera XD...nooo, la neta me duelen mis ojitos T.T)**

**Luego: "Amándote en la oscuridad" (inner: kukuku también ya tenemos el capi XD pero le queremos dar tiempo ¬w¬)**

**Eso es todo por el momento n.n Mil gracias a las que me felicitaron por el cumple! ;3 (inner: A ver cuando subimos otro oneshot :S) ¡¡mattane!!**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE oNe-ShOt!!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	9. Yesterday you threw away tomorrow

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío!**

**Summary:**** Oneshot: Yesterday you threw away tomorrow: -"Al fin y al cabo resultó ser exactamente igual que las demás, y yo que pensé... que ella podría ser la correcta"- SasuSaku.**

**Aclaraciones****: Algo de OCC en sus personajes, creo :S**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, YA SEAN METROFLOGS, FOTOLOGS, DIARIOS O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, MIS FANFICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES! Ò.Ó**

* * *

**-Yesterday You Threw Away Tomorrow-**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Un pequeño y lindo niño pelinegro caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, en su rostro se podía apreciar un adorable mohín de molestia, acababa de salir de su casa con la intención de pasear un rato, ya que estaba más que hastiado de ver como sus padres idolatraban a su hermano mayor y a él lo dejaban a un lado.

.

Soltó un bufido que hizo que los lustrosos cabellos de su flequillo se mecieran débilmente. Quería a su hermano, no podía negarlo, pero le molestaba que por su culpa lo ignorasen, además ya no solía jugar con él tanto como antes, desde que lo habían ascendido a ANBU casi no se lo veía por la casa y siempre posponía el entrenamiento que le había prometido desde... ¿Hace cuánto? Bueno, mucho tiempo.

.

Detuvo el paso en un desolado parque de la villa, dirigió su mirada azabache al cielo tintado de matices naranjas, rosas y rojos a causa del atardecer, dándole a su nevada piel un hermoso reflejo dorado.

.

—"_¿Porqué no puedo ser tan fuerte como mi aniki?"_—se preguntó.

.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque sacase las mejores calificaciones de toda la academia siempre estaba a la sombra de Itachi: El genio Uchiha.

.

Mientras cavilaba sobre todo esto, sentado en un solitario columpio, escuchó algo que llamó su atención no muy lejos de allí, con curiosidad se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al origen de dicho sonido, cada vez que se aproximaba más iba distinguiendo de que se trataba. Abrió un poco los ojos al percatarse que era el llanto de una niña y también unas risas, apresuró el paso para saber que sucedía ahí, tal vez ella necesitaba ayuda.

.

Al llegar al sitio, a unos metros pudo ver claramente a un grupo de tres niños un poco más grandes que él, rodeaban a una niña pequeña que lloraba desconsolada y muy asustada.

.

—¡Qué fea eres, niña!—dijo burlonamente uno de ellos.

.

—¡Sí, mira que frente más grande tienes! ¡Jajajaja!

.

—¡Pareces un fenómeno!—rió el otro, estruendosamente.

.

—¡O-onegai, déjenme tranquila... Yo no les he hecho nada!—rogó la pequeña.

.

—¡Cierra la boca, frentona!—le ordenó uno, dándole un empujón.

.

—¡Frentona, frentona Jajajaja frentona!—repetían una y otra vez, empujándola de un lado al otro hasta que cayó al suelo y los chicos rieron a carcajadas por eso.

.

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más tiempo y fue hacia ellos, la determinación se veía en sus ojos negros.

.

—¡Oigan!—les llamó el pequeño moreno.

.

—¿Hum?—emitió el que parecía ser el jefe, volteando atrás para ver al recién llegado—Vaya, pero si es otro enano ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? ¿Una buena paliza?—dijo sonriendo altaneramente—Mejor ve con tu mami si no quieres acabar como ella... O peor.

.

—Calla, será mejor que la dejen en paz—espetó el ojinegro, los otros tres rieron escandalosamente.

.

—¿O si no qué?—retó uno de ellos, empujando al Uchiha.

.

—No vuelvas a tocarme—amenazó el niño de cabellos negros azulados.

.

—Ja, como si pudieras hacerme algo—se mofó, intentó golpear al moreno, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo siquiera fue lanzado hasta un árbol a varios metros de distancia por una patada de Sasuke.

.

—Hmph, te lo advertí—alegó el azabachado.

.

—Pe-pero ¿Qué demon...?—empezó a decir el jefe, impactado por la fuerza de su ataque—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡Si es sólo un mocoso!

.

—Ru-Ruichi—llamó asustado el otro chico.

.

—¿Qué?—inquirió el aludido, el otro señaló con su mano temblorosa la espalda del pelinegro, el tal Ruichi abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

.

—¿Qu-Qué hace-mos, Ruichi?—preguntó.

.

—¡Con razón su fuerza! ¡¡Es un Uchiha!!—chilló alarmado—¡¡Hotaru, trae a Taro!!—ordenó, apuntando al chico inconsciente en el árbol, el aludido acató la orden enseguida—¡¡Larguémonos de aquí!!—así los tres chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos.

.

Sasuke relajó su postura y observó, enarcando una ceja, como corrían velozmente y gritando como nenas, una gota resbaló por la frente del pelinegro.

.

—Pero que cobardes... ¿Le tienen tanto miedo a un niño de ocho años?, y yo que quería pelear un poco—musitó inocentemente.

.

El pequeño Uchiha escuchó los suaves sollozos de la niña, enfocó su mirada en ella, lloraba con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Decidió acercarse para ver si estaba bien, reparó en el color tan peculiar de su cabello, era rosa, nunca había visto algo así.

.

—Oye ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella.

.

—¡Ah, no me toquen! ¡Déjenme en paz!-gritó alarmada.

.

—Tranquila, no te quiero hacer nada malo—aclaró él.

.

—¿Uh?—emitió, abrió los ojos para mirarlo y se sonrojó, no sabe muy bien si de pena o porque ese niño era increíblemente lindo, o quizás ambas cosas. Él pudo observar sus hermosos obres jade—¿Tú... Me ayudaste?—él asintió—Muchísimas gracias.

.

—No es nada—dijo mirando a otro lado, no comprendía porque se sentía tan nervioso. Se dio cuenta de una cinta roja en el suelo y la recogió—¿Es tuya?—inquirió, mostrándole dicha cinta.

.

—Hai—respondió, cuando iba a extender su mano para tomarla él se acercó más a ella, lo cual consiguió que se sintiera más nerviosa, el niño se separó segundos después.

.

—Listo—anunció Sasuke, la pelirrosa se tocó la cabeza, ahí estaba amarrada su cinta a forma de diadema.

.

—Arigato—agradeció, dedicándole una sincera, cálida y dulce sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar un poco. La ojiverde intentó ponerse de pie, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla y ella la aceptó segundos después, al levantarse del suelo sacudió su ropa que estaba llena de tierra—Etto... ¿Cómo te llamas?

.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

.

—De nuevo gracias, Sasuke-kun—dijo, se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla—Yo... Soy Sakura Haruno... ¡Mattane!—se despidió y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, bastante ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

.

—.....—el pequeño Uchiha se quedó ahí inmóvil, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave carmín y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, aunque era muy pequeño para entender la razón de esas reacciones, inconscientemente se llevó una mano al lugar donde ella lo había besado—_"Sakura... Haruno"_

_._

_Estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar ese nombre..._

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

La pequeña Sakura, muy feliz, le contó a su mejor amiga sobre el día en que Sasuke la ayudó, le confesó que le gustaba mucho. Al oír esto, la Yamanaka ensombreció su expresión y le dijo que ella también estaba enamorada de Sasuke y dio por terminada su amistad con la Haruno.

.

—De ahora en más... Seremos rivales, Sakura—dijo seriamente la rubia.

.

La ojiazul se fue, dejando ahí a la pelirrosa en completo shock, mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas. No podía creer que Ino le hiciese eso, jamás pensó que la abandonaría así no más luego de ser tan buenas amigas.

.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo, Sakura iba casi todos los días al mismo parque con la esperanza de reencontrarse con el niño de ojos azabaches, sin embargo no lo volvió a ver.

.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró tristemente, sentada ahí sola en un columpio.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Unos años habían pasado ya, ahora tenía 12 años, salió de su solitario apartamento con dirección a la academia ninja por las calles de la aldea, su rostro ya no mostraba ningún indicio del niño que fue alguna vez, ahora era frío e inexpresivo.

.

Con la muerte de todo su clan en manos de su propio hermano su vida se convirtió en una auténtica pesadilla, se concentró únicamente en sus estudios y entrenamiento con el sólo objetivo de vengarse de Itachi. Desde ese fatídico día no volvió a confiar en nadie, no volvió a sonreír inocentemente como el niño alegre y amigable que fue alguna vez, se convirtió en un antisocial, no quería que nadie más lo traicionara como su hermano, o perder a alguien más como a sus padres. Así la soledad se volvió su fiel compañera.

.

Al llegar a la academia ignoró las miradas de todas esas chicas molestas que, literalmente, babeaban por él, las detestaba tanto, aborrecía el modo en que lo miraban, como si fuese un simple objeto caro, un trofeo, un pedazo de carne y no una persona, sólo dejándose llevar por su cara bonita y su linaje como Uchiha.

.

¡Él tenía sentimientos también, por Dios! Aunque no lo creyeran todas ésas... no sabía ni siquiera como llamarlas.

.

Entre la multitud de estudiantes logró vislumbrar algo que lo hizo parar en seco: Una chica de cabello... _rosado_.

.

Inmediatamente a sus pensamientos vino el recuerdo de la pequeña pelirrosa que había ayudado a los 8 años.

.

—"_¿Se-será posible? ¿Será ella?... Sakura"_—pensó el moreno.

.

Al ver que ella ingresaba al edificio de la academia se apresuró a entrar para no perderla de vista, apartando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, aunque no eran muchos, ya que todos al verlo se apartaban para no molestarlo. Entró al fin, pero fue demasiado tarde y ya no la encontró.

.

—"_Kuso"_—maldijo, suspirando con exasperación.

.

Frustrado, optó por ir a su aula, al llegar vio que casi todos eran desconocidos para él, aunque seguramente ellos lo conocían muy bien, poco le importó, no dirigió su mirada a nadie y se fue a sentar en silencio apartado de los demás. Pronto fueron entrando más alumnos.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura entró en su salón, escaneó el lugar para ver si conocía a alguien. Ahí estaba la rubia Yamanaka, que le dirigió una mirada retadora y altiva, la pelirrosa no se dejó intimidar y le respondió de la misma forma.

.

—"_Demonios, me tocó con la cerda"_—caviló la Haruno—_"Argh, y con el idiota de Naruto también"_—pasó olímpicamente del Uzumaki, que la miraba con cara de bobo.

.

Repentinamente vio a un chico nuevo, muchas jóvenes se hallaban comiéndoselo con la mirada, pero él no les prestaba atención alguna.

.

—"_¡No puede ser!"_—pensó abriendo los ojos verdes de par en par—_"Demo, se parece muchísimo"_—recordó al niño pelinegro del parque hace años atrás—_"Sasuke-kun"_

_._

—Ohayô, Sakura-san.

.

—¿Eh?... Ah, ohayô, Suki-san—saludó la ojiverde—_"Mmm, tal vez ella sepa algo"_ Oye, ¿Quién es ése chico?—interrogó, apuntando disimuladamente al moreno.

.

—¡Oh! Es hermoso ¿A qué si? Me extraña que no lo sepas, es Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor de la academia y el más lindo... Pero eso no es siquiera necesario de mencionar ¿Verdad? Jejeje.

.

—Eeeh... Si... Gracias—dijo sin despegar la mirada de él—_"Sí, es Sasuke-kun, hace tanto que no lo veía"_—pensó sonriendo tiernamente.

.

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio a Ino y varias chicas más que trataban de coquetear con él, su sonrisa se borró y frunció los labios, sus cejas rosas se juntaron débilmente mientras sentía cierto escozor en los ojos.

.

**-oOo-Flash back de Sakura-oOo-**

.

La pequeña sakura se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, hace ya un buen rato que Ino se había ido, diciéndole que ya no serían amigas.

.

—"_Yo... Yo no tengo oportunidad contra Ino"_—pensó abrazando sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo—_"Ella es tan alegre y espontánea, tan bonita y extrovertida..."_—sollozó—_"Todo lo contrario a mí... Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en una niña tan fea y sosa como yo, no merezco a alguien como él... Lo único diferente que tengo es ésta enorme frente"_

_._

Lloró amargamente, pensando que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, siendo tan lindo seguro tendría a más de una niña tras él de las cuales escoger, y estaba completamente segura que ella no figuraría entre las mejores.

.

—"_Ya sé, si quiero que él se fije en mí debo ser como Ino... ¡Sí, eso debo hacer!"_

_._

**-oOo-Fin del flash back-oOo-**

.

Decidida, o por lo menos aparentándolo en el exterior, se encaminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba el pelinegro.

.

—Vaya, frente de marquesina ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

—Apártate, cerda—espetó fríamente, sintiendo cierto atisbo de dolor al escuchar ese insulto, proviniendo de la que una vez consideró una hermana.

.

—"_Sakura"_—pensó el pelinegro al verla, jamás se había olvidado de ella y admitía que estaba muy feliz de mirarla luego de tantos años, aunque su rostro no lo demostrase a simple vista, pero todo cambió de un momento a otro cuando vio como la pelirrosa empujaba a Ino y casi le pasaba por encima para llegar a él.

.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?!—chilló como loca la ojijade, toda una _fangirl_.

.

—....—Sasuke simplemente la observó enmudecido, estaba en shock, sin embargo, como había mencionado anteriormente, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

.

—¡Fuera de aquí, frentesota, Sasuke-kun es mío!

.

—¡En tus sueños, puerca, yo lo vi primero! ¡Aparta tu enorme trasero de cerda, que me sentaré a su lado!

.

El joven Uchiha miró como las chicas se peleaban estúpidamente por sentarse con él, su mirada se oscureció y apartó su rostro para no verlas más, mientras su expresión endurecía.

.

—"_Al fin y al cabo... resultó ser exactamente igual a las demás... y yo que pensé que ella podría..."_—caviló el azabachado, totalmente decepcionado y ... Triste—_"... Que ella podría ser... la correcta"_—cerró los ojos, sintiéndose traicionado y estúpido por haber creído en ella, lo cual terminó por enojarlo, más consigo mismo que con ella.

.

Sin saberlo, Sakura había desperdiciado una oportunidad para acercarse al corazón del Uchiha y así poder ser la que curase sus heridas, sólo por tratar de convertirse en algo que no era, dando a entender que lo que sentía por él no era verdadero, aunque si fuera así en realidad.

.

_Ella lo amaba..._

_._

Pero su actitud sólo lograba mostrar lo contrario...

.

¡Debes ser tu misma!

.

_Siempre._

.

.

"_Ayer desperdiciaste el mañana_

_Sakura..."_

.

.

**¿¿¿...FIN...???**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, jejeje luego de siglos me digno a aparecer XD, gomen por tardar en subir otro oneshot –O-U demo, no se me ocurría nada buenooooo **

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño delirio mío esto es lo que yo QUISIERA que pasara en Naruto con Sasuke y Sakura realmente y obvio que luego arraglen sus diferencias y kukuku sasusaku 4ever!! *O***

**Ahora... de ustedes y la cantidad de rr depende si este oneshot queda así o no, ustedes dirán si quieren que ponga una segunda parte, si es así pondría otro oneshot que sería como la continuación de este jejeje Un.n**

**Me dejan muchos reviews eh?! Que son muy importantes para mí sus opiniones y es lo que me alienta a seguir pa delante! ^.^**

**Les aviso que tengo TRES drabbles en mi cuaderno para las próximas actualizaciones! Jojojojojo hay que estar preparada no? ¬w¬ ¡Se cuidan muchísimo! Mattane!**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE oNe-ShOt!!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	10. Not like the other girls I

**Disclaimer: **Nop, por si no es obvio, Naruto y Cía. no me pertenecen, si fuera así créanme que lo sabrían, ya que… el SasuSaku sería una indiscutible realidad desde el capítulo -1274 XD

**Summary: **Secuela de Yesterday you threw away tomorrow/ Not Like The Other Girls: Continuó saltando por las frondosas ramas, sin saber que se dirigía al mismo sitio donde se encontraba Sasuke. Al parecer sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse nuevamente. SasuSaku.

**Advertencias: **Si no lees el manga, atención, que puede contener spoilers. Algo de OoC en sus personajes, creo. Además, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… ya quisiera que Kishimoto hiciera algo así en el manga ¬3¬

**Nota: **Aclaro una vez más que está prohibido tomar cualquiera de mis fanfics y publicarlos en cualquier otra página, ya sean metroflogs, foros, o lo que sea. No doy permiso a nadie. Mis escritos están disponibles única y exclusivamente en esta web y en Fanfic(.)es bajo el seudónimo "rioko uchiha". Si ven alguno de mis fanfics en otra web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**·:Not Like The Other Girls:·**

**By:** Rioko001

* * *

.

.

De un sobresalto se sentó en la cama, jadeaba fuertemente pues sentía que el oxígeno no le llegaba fácilmente a los pulmones, su piel se encontraba perlada por el gélido sudor que brotaba de sus poros y sus manos tiritaban ligeramente. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que aún estaba en su habitación, en Konoha, y que aún tenía trece años. Pudo permitirse el suspirar intensa y sonoramente. Sólo había sido un sueño, o más bien una aterradora pesadilla.

.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y apretó el cabello de su flequillo entre sus dedos con frustración y nerviosismo. Jaló levemente las hebras azabaches.

.

No… No era un simple mal sueño. Lo sabía.

.

Recordaba vívidamente que, cuando era niño, había soñado con la muerte de sus padres unas pocas semanas antes de que todo ocurriera, sólo que aquella vez no había conseguido ver la cara del asesino y había pasado por alto aquél sueño –que en ese entonces le pareció absurdo- y el mal trago que le había hecho pasar.

.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que se cumpliría, tal vez todo habría sido diferente.

.

_Eres un estúpido, otōto. Eres débil, inútil, un completo desperdicio. ¿Y osas llamarte Uchiha? Hasta me siento insultado. Te dije que te volvieras fuerte, y mírate: no vales nada, insulso hermano menor…_

_._

El pelinegro emitió un gemido exasperado y presionó su cabeza. Las palabras que Itachi le había dirigido en su reciente pesadilla se rehusaban a salir de sus pensamientos.

.

Maldijo entre dientes, en un murmullo.

.

Lo maldijo a él.

.

_Y, ¿Ahora me dirás que te has enamorado de ésta… Chiquilla?_

_._

—No…—pronunció entrecortadamente, no quería seguir rememorando ese sueño maldito.

.

Las imágenes parecían tan reales que en verdad era como si frente a él estuviera el mismísimo Itachi, sosteniendo a Sakura y presionando contra su delicado cuello un filoso kunai, recordaba las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la joven y el profundo miedo que se reflejaba en sus obres jade. Las imágenes eran tan nítidas que… asustaban.

.

_¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¿Sabes por qué eres débil? Te falta odio, te lo he dicho antes, ódiame Sasuke. Tienes que desear mi muerte más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso más de lo que la deseas a __**ella**__…_

_._

—Ya…—masculló—… Ya basta.

.

_Pero no te preocupes. Te lo haré todo más sencillo, no más distracciones ni estorbos que interfieran en tu objetivo, te libraré de todo eso y, además, te aseguro que tu rencor hacia mí crecerá… Di adiós a tu pequeña molestia, otōto._

_._

—_¡Sakura!—gritó Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como si su garganta se desgarrase por ello. Horrorizado, observó el cuerpo de la pelirrosa caer sin resistencia contra el suelo y como la sangre fluía a borbotones desde la mortal herida en su cuello. Fue testigo de cómo sus hermosos ojos verdes –puestos fijamente en él- eran despojados de todo rastro de vida._

_._

El joven Uchiha jadeó, percibió un nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago, Itachi tenía razón: ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué la diferencia entre ellos continuaba siendo tan abismal, como antaño? Todavía no olvidaba el último encuentro que habían tenido, cuando su hermano y su compañero de Akatsuki habían ido por Naruto. Aquél día lo había humillado tanto, que tardó mucho en reponerse.

.

Había entrenado tan duro, tanto tiempo, con tanta dedicación, y al final parecía que todo su esfuerzo valía una mierda. Se sentía un completo inútil, una basura. Pudo percibir cierto escozor en sus ojos, ¿Acaso ahora quería llorar? Maldición, era tan embarazoso. Posó sus manos sobre sus piernas, que estaban cubiertas por las sábanas, mientras miraba a la nada. Quizás **ellos **tenían toda la razón, Konoha ya no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle, más bien actualmente parecía un obstáculo en su camino, unas gruesas cadenas que le aprisionaban. Bajó la mirada. Tal vez debía aceptar su oferta y fugarse de la aldea con ellos.

.

Se levantó del colchón y se acercó la ventana, observó la Luna llena a través del cristal, el cual le devolvía efímeramente su propio reflejo. Sus manos se cerraron, formando puños y apretándolas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos emblanquecieron.

.

La determinación llegó a su oscura mirada, y fue entonces que tomó su decisión.

.

Salió de su departamento con su mochila a su espalda, caminó por las solitarias calles de la villa, en la que todos ya dormían plácidamente y sin enterarse de nada. Su única compañía era el silbido escalofriante que emitían las hojas de los árboles al ser agitadas por la brisa nocturna.

.

Su estancia en la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas llegaba a su término esta misma noche. Esperaba que la Luna Llena fuese la única testigo de su huida.

.

Alzó la mirada hacia el blanco astro que iluminaba, pomposamente, el ennegrecido firmamento.

.

Esta vez no permitiría que su pesadilla se tornase una realidad…

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Un llanto casi desesperado.

.

Un peso sobre su cuerpo.

.

Una sensación de calidez inundándolo poco a poco.

.

Y su nombre pronunciado por una voz… Angelical.

.

Pero, sonaba desconsolada.

.

¿Acaso estaba **muerto**?

.

No, aún podía sentir el punzante dolor de sus heridas. No creía que al morir sintiese ese tipo de cosas, o por lo menos eso consideraba.

.

—Sasuke-kun—ahí estaba nuevamente esa delicada y ahogada voz, llamándolo. Esta vez se le hizo más clara.

.

Sí seguía con vida.

.

—Sa-Sakura—murmuró al abrir los ojos con pesadez y verla llorando sobre su pecho.

.

Pudo notar como el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremecía ante el sonido de su voz y levantaba el rostro, cubierto de abundantes lágrimas, para verlo y asegurarse que no era su imaginación. Vio como sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaban y nuevas lágrimas brotaban de ellos, mas éstas eran diferentes. Eran de alegría.

.

—Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun!—chilló entre el llanto y se lanzó a sus brazos para estrecharlo fuertemente contra sí.

.

—Sakura… eso duele—musitó el pelinegro. Pero, a pesar de que sí dolía su abrazo, no hizo amago de apartarla.

.

—Gomen nasai.

.

Permitió que lo abrazara y llorara en silencio sobre su hombro un momento. El joven podía darse cuenta de lo rápido que latía su propio corazón y sentía cierta calidez en su rostro, sin embargo no se sentía incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, no quería que se alejara de él nunca.

.

Ahí entendió que, por más que lo intentara, no podía odiarla.

.

Como hubiera deseado dejar su maldito orgullo a un lado y poder rodearla con sus brazos en aquél entonces…

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso, Sakura?—repitió, su voz sonaba más fría de lo normal. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba, cualquiera que lo mirase sabía que no debía acercarse a él.

.

—Fuimos nosotros ¿Y qué?—escuchó que decía uno de los ninjas del Sonido, sonriendo sardónicamente. Sasuke clavó sus carmesíes ojos sobre él.

.

Su instinto asesino se desató…

.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía lastimar a Sakura. Mucho menos si él estaba presente para poder evitarlo. Lo haría pagar mil veces el daño que le había causado a ella.

.

Perdió totalmente el control de su cuerpo, se dejó arrastrar por la ira y su sed de venganza, atacó sin piedad a su enemigo, con una sonrisa cargada de maldad que nunca antes se había visto en sus labios. Disfrutaba el sufrimiento de aquél tipo. Merecía eso y más por haberla tocado.

.

Se dirigía a acabar con los otros dos cuando, inesperadamente, Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda sin haber pensado en las consecuencias que aquel acto podría traerle, puesto que en el estado de descontrol en el que se hallaba bien pudo tratar de herirla, pero él al percatarse que se trataba de ella ni siquiera lo intentó, más bien detuvo todo movimiento y se quedó observando sus ojos verdes con fijeza.

.

—Por favor… Sasuke-kun… Detente—le suplicó.

.

El ver las lágrimas y el miedo en sus ojos lo desarmó, las manchas del sello maldito fueron desapareciendo y su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre.

.

Solamente ella podía recordarle quién era realmente…

.

.

.

.

.

—No fui yo quien te salvó… Fue Naruto—aclaró con la mirada fija en el suelo.

.

—¿Naruto?—cuestionó la ojiverde.

.

—¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Enséñeme a hacer el Chidori, verá que yo puedo, dattebayo!—decía el rubio a su sensei a lo lejos.

.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, frunció profundamente el ceño al ver la sonrisa que la joven le dedicaba al Uzumaki, sin saber que era un simple gesto de agradecimiento.

.

Los puños del Uchiha se crisparon de la rabia al dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto. Se sentía totalmente frustrado porque ese idiota la había salvado y no él.

.

Ahora tenía una razón de peso para enfadarse aún más con él…

.

.

.

.

.

Sus finos labios se entreabrieron sin que ningún sonido lograse salir de ellos. El frío viento meció sus cabellos a un mismo compás, llevándose con él esas palabras que nunca fueron dichas.

.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

.

Eran sinceras palabras de agradecimiento.

.

Agradecía que fuese la única persona que realmente lo amase por lo que era.

.

Era una palabra con un enorme significado para él, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dicho gracias a alguien. Le era algo sumamente difícil.

.

Se había equivocado con respecto a ella…

.

—Sa… su… ke… -kun—balbuceó apenas, antes de caer inconsciente.

.

—"_Fui un imbécil"_—pensó, admirando el inocente rostro de la jovencita entre sus brazos—_"No eres como las demás. Eres única. Eres… Mi molestia"_—una sonrisa melancólica y casi inexistente surcó sus labios.

.

La recostó con sumo cuidado en una banca cercana y, antes de irse, se atrevió a darle un casto beso en la frente.

.

—"_Perdóname, Sakura"_.

.

Tomó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para alejarse y dejarla ahí.

.

Tenía que hacerlo. No podía arrastrarla al mundo al que se adentraría de ahora en adelante. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor, no quería arruinarle aún más la vida. Prefería verla feliz más que nada en el mundo, y si él tenía que sufrir por ello… igual valía la pena el sacrificio.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante la oscuridad de la noche, la luz rojiza de la fogata que se hallaba frente a él se reflejó en sus sombríos ojos de obsidiana negra. Absorto de lo que pudiera suceder en su entorno, se quedó ahí, sentado en la fría tierra y observando la danza de las llamas contrastando con la tétrica negrura del bosque.

.

Hoy, como casi todas las noches, los recuerdos lo invadían, lo torturaban una y otra vez.

.

Había intentado olvidarla, de verdad que lo había intentado, no obstante sólo lograba recordarla más y más. Había pensado que con la distancia y el tiempo lo conseguiría, pero estaba muy equivocado. Le era imposible. Pero, sabía que era lo mejor, él no era adecuado para ella, solamente la haría sufrir, la pondría en riesgo y la involucraría en todo esto, además estaba enteramente consciente de que estaba hueco, completamente vacío. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a nadie. No valía nada.

.

Recordó cuando conoció a Karin, por un ínfimo instante creyó que se parecía, en cierto modo, a Sakura, pero casi inmediatamente descartó ese pensamiento al ver con claridad la gran diferencia: Karin, a diferencia de Sakura, no lo amaba, lo suyo no era más que pura calentura. Sakura le profesaba un amor puro, sincero e inocente, ella jamás le haría esas insinuaciones meramente sexuales y descaradas que Karin en más de una ocasión le había hecho. Y lo más importante: nunca podría sentir por ella lo que sintió y **seguía** sintiendo por Sakura.

.

—Sasuke…

.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, salió de su ensimismamiento. Sin articular palabra, enfocó su inexpresiva mirada en su interlocutor, encontrándose con Jūgo de pie a su derecha, luego aparecieron Suigetsu y Karin.

.

—Ya estamos listos—informó esta vez el peliblanco.

.

Sasuke los observó en silencio durante unos segundos, después llevó su vista al cielo, en un par de horas amanecería. Se puso de pie y se colocó su capa negra con nubes rojas, al igual que los otros presentes.

.

—Bien…—habló el pelinegro, con su ahora común voz monótona—En marcha.

.

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, que sabía por qué Itachi lo había hecho y el motivo por el cual no lo había matado la noche de la masacre a su clan, había jurado destruir Konoha en nombre de su hermano, pues todas esas personas que habían sacrificado sin remordimientos la vida de Itachi y el resto de los Uchiha por la paz de la que gozaban, tenían que pagar por ello. El problema es que Pain y Konan se le habían adelantado y habían atacado la aldea antes que él, pero no tenía la menor importancia, ahora su objetivo había cambiado: mataría a todos los Kages, pero especialmente al nuevo Hokage, Danzō… el principal culpable de todo.

.

—"_El momento se acerca, finalmente"_—pensó el moreno mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol junto con el resto del equipo Taka, siguiendo de cerca a ese tipo raro con aspecto de planta llamado Zetsu. Sasuke entornó sus ojos azabaches pensativamente, estudiando al extraño Akatsuki. No confiaba en ese sujeto… mucho menos en Madara.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Examinó el perfil de la chica de cabellos rosados por el rabillo de sus ojos oscuros, ella se veía muy pensativa, enfocó nuevamente la vista hacia delante. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra del Hierro, lugar donde se reunían los Kages, para hablar con Naruto. Se quedó repasando la plática que había sostenido con Sakura en Konoha días antes en la tienda donde Shizune cuidaba de Tsunade, recordó las palabras de la Haruno después de todo lo que él le había dicho sobre los sentimientos de Naruto para con ella.

.

_Basta, Shikamaru… Yo hablaré con Naruto, además, el idiota está enamorado de mí._

_._

Eso era lo único que había dicho, luego no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, ¿Qué significaba eso? Le era excesivamente complicado saberlo, no lo entendía en lo más mínimo, y necesitaba entenderlo, sino no estaría tranquilo.

.

—Sakura—la nombró, observó que ella salía de su letargo y le prestaba atención por primera vez desde que salieron de la aldea.

.

—¿Qué sucede, Sai?—interrogó la joven. Él se quedó callado un instante.

.

—¿Tú… sientes lo mismo por Naruto?—soltó la pregunta directamente, sin delicadeza alguna, pudo ver como los ojos verdes de ella se agrandaban ligeramente por la impresión, luego de eso ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

Sai frunció el ceño sutilmente al darse cuenta que esa sonrisa no era la de siempre. Se supone que cuando alguien sonríe es que está feliz ¿No? Pero ella no lo parecía y eso lograba intrigarlo.

.

—Yo sí amo a Naruto—admitió sombríamente la Haruno, el moreno estuvo a punto de hablar, mas ella continuó—Pero no como piensas. Yo lo amo, sí, pero… sólo como a un amigo… No, más bien como a un hermano—aclaró.

.

—No lo entiendo, si él te ama, tú deberías…

.

—No, Sai—lo cortó, negando suavemente con la cabeza—Las cosas no funcionan así. Verás, el amor es un sentimiento muy…—buscó mentalmente una palabra apropiada para describirlo—… Complicado. Desgraciadamente nadie puede escoger a quién amar, es algo que surge, no se controla, y, si se pudiera, créeme que todos seríamos felices.

.

—¿Felices?—repitió curioso, quería saber más.

.

—Sí—asintió—Amaríamos a quien nos ama, no a quien no nos corresponde, de esa manera no se sufriría por desamor y rechazo.

.

—Entiendo… Dime, ¿Tú amas a alguien?—indagó sin tacto.

.

—¿Qué si amo a alguien?—pronunció irónicamente, casi riéndose de sí misma—Para mi desgracia… Sí, así es. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de **él **desde hace tantos años. Sé que es estúpido sentir algo así por alguien que siempre me ignoró, pero tal como te dije, en estas cosas nadie puede elegir.

.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó por unos momentos.

.

—Hablas del Uchiha… ¿Verdad?

.

No fue necesario que respondiera a esa afirmación, su mutismo, y su semblante sombrío y acongojado hablaban por ella.

.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras llevaba su mirada hacia el horizonte que había frente a ella. Sintiendo una opresión en el interior de su pecho, se permitió recordar a Sasuke y preguntarse dónde podría estar en ese momento, en qué estaría pensando y qué estaría haciendo… ¿Será que, en todos esos años, se habría acordado de ella aunque sea una mísera vez? Se reprimió mentalmente, sonriendo con burla para sí, no podía creer que continuase siendo tan ilusa ¡Como si Sasuke Uchiha se fuera a acordar que ella existía!

.

No tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba.

.

Continuó saltando a gran velocidad por las frondosas ramas, sin saber que se dirigía exactamente al mismo sitio donde justamente se encontraba Sasuke.

.

Al parecer sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse nuevamente…

.

.

.

**Continuará****…**

.

.

.

* * *

Etto… ¿Hola? ó.ò ¡Jo! No tengo cara para pedir disculpas, me he tardado tanto ¡Soy una vergüenza! TTωTT Espero me perdonen por tardar tanto en continuar, sé cuanto querían la secuela del oneshot anterior, pero en verdad les digo sinceramente que no me salía la continuación para nada, creo que la he rehecho como tres veces y nunca quedaba conforme o de plano no podía escribirla ¡No me llegaban las ideas! Además del tiempo, del cual no dispongo mucho, ahorita estoy en exámenes –Aún ¬¬ ¡Cómo odio la Universidad! TToTT- y pues, obviamente, tengo que estudiar, por suerte casi terminan… solo faltan dos u_ú

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco esto que escribí… ojalá no se hayan olvidado de mi fic TT-TT ¡Tendrá segunda parte! Espero ansiosa sus reviews nωn pueden lanzarme unos tomates si gustan por la tardanza ú_ù ya trataré de esquivarlos xD Ya saben que no necesitan estar registrados para dejar un comentario nOn

El título del fic –Not Like The Other Girls-, al igual que en el oneshot anterior, proviene de una preciosa canción de The Rasmus :D

Por cierto, creo que con la segunda parte de este fic cerraré "Mi pequeña colección de OneShots" seguiré publicando drabbles y esas cosas, pero fuera de esta colección u_u

Bueno, me despido momentáneamente de ustedes –No se desharán de mí fácilmente xD-, espero sus opiniones sobre el fic ¡Dewa matta!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	11. Not like the other girls II: Final

**Disclaimer: **Nop, por si no es obvio, Naruto y Cía. no me pertenecen, si fuera así créanme que lo sabrían, ya que… el SasuSaku sería una indiscutible realidad desde el capítulo -1274 XD

**Summary: **Secuela de Yesterday you threw away tomorrow/ Not Like The Other Girls: —¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que te vayas? —Pe-pero, ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke-kun? —De esto—le dijo, antes de jalarla hacia él y lograr así que sus labios se estamparan contra los de ella/ El equipo siete estaba junto de nuevo … Y todo era justo como debía ser, finalmente.

**Advertencias: **Si no lees el manga, atención, que puede contener spoilers. Algo de OoC en sus personajes, creo. Además, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… ya quisiera que Kishimoto hiciera algo así en el manga ¬3¬

**Nota: **Aclaro una vez más que está prohibido tomar cualquiera de mis fanfics y publicarlos en cualquier otra página, ya sean metroflogs, foros, o lo que sea. No doy permiso a nadie. Mis escritos están disponibles única y exclusivamente en esta web y en Fanfic(.)es bajo el seudónimo "rioko uchiha". Si ven alguno de mis fanfics en otra web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**·:Not Like The Other Girls:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**S**asuke maldijo mentalmente en incontables ocasiones. No sabía qué ocurría, su cuerpo estaba tenso y trataba en vano calmar el torbellino de emociones desagradables que lo embargaban. Además de esto, en ese lugar hacía un frío infernal, y eso contribuía a su estado de ansiedad. Aunque claro, como de costumbre, su estoico rostro no mostraba ni un ápice de lo que en su interior sentía realmente.

.

_Mierda…_

_._

¿Por qué presentía que algo malo pasaría, y no precisamente a él? No se había preocupado de esa manera desde hace muchos años, desde que asesinaron a su Clan, desde…

.

Una imagen pasó por su pensamiento en ese instante y, entonces, todo cobró un sentido para él: el Dobe y Sakura estaban en peligro, sus ex-compañeros, esos idiotas que lo perseguían a pesar de que él los ignoraba y les dejase en claro que no estaba en sus planes el regresar con ellos… Al menos, no por el momento. Aquel tonto que se hizo llamar su hermano, que llegó a convertirse en su mejor amigo, y la molestia de la que pensó podría olvidarse con el simple pasar del tiempo.

.

Sakura…

.

Esa molestia que maduró, con su inquebrantable entusiasmo, esperanza, inocencia y gran fortaleza, que se convirtió en una mujer fuerte y sobre todo… hermosa. La misma a la que amó desde aquella tarde que la conoció, cuando apenas eran unos niños.

.

De pronto, frunció el ceño con disimulada amargura.

.

¡Pero qué demonios! Él no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, ya era tarde para él. Hace mucho que se había sumergido en la oscuridad y no se creía merecedor del afecto de nadie. Tenía que enfocarse en cómo destruir a Danzō, aquel viejo tenía que pagar por la muerte de los Uchiha y el sacrificio de Itachi aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, puesto que eso fue lo que lo llevó a estar enfrascado en ésta situación y no dejaría las cosas así.

.

Estaba decidido, terminaría con lo que empezó… aunque le costara su propia vida.

.

Igualmente, no tenía nada que perder a estas alturas.

.

—No puede ser…—escuchó que murmuraba Karin— ¡Ya saben que estamos aquí! Pero… ¿Cómo?

.

—¡Ése maldito! Me las pagará, no olvidaré esto—masculló Suigetsu, irascible.

.

Los puños de Sasuke se crisparon.

.

¡Maldición!

.

Sabía que no debían confiar en Zetsu…

.

.

.

.

.

Justo como Madara hubo anunciado a los Kages, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se llevó a cabo. Las aldeas ocultas se habían aliado y, con el Raikage como su líder, habían hecho frente a Madara en esa encarnizada batalla. A pesar de que la idea era proteger al jinchuriki del Kyubi y al del Hachibi del enemigo y evitar a toda costa que cayeran en sus manos, éstos dos no pretendían quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras tantas personas arriesgaban sus vidas de esa forma, y escaparon del refugio para ir a pelear también.

.

Además, contra todo pronóstico, el traidor y ninja buscado Uchiha Sasuke, luego de un previo enfrentamiento con el portador del Kyubi, había luchado a favor de su aldea natal.

.

El combatir contra Naruto le había abierto los ojos finalmente, gracias a él se había dado cuenta de cuan errado era el camino que hasta ese momento había estado siguiendo. Aparte, en medio de la pelea, había utilizado su Sharingan para ir adonde se ocultaba el bijū de las nueve colas y evitar que Naruto lo empleara en su contra, tal y como había ocurrido cuando se habían reencontrado en la guarida de Orochimaru. Enorme fue la sorpresa del pelinegro al encontrarse con una minúscula parte del chakra de su hermano, Itachi, una representación de él que estaba deambulando en el interior de Naruto.

.

_¿Qué haces aquí, otōto? Esto no es lo que yo quería para ti…_

_._

Y cuando miró a Sakura a los ojos nuevamente, despertó por completo. La venda que cubría sus ojos y la densa oscuridad que lo absorbía poco a poco se fue disipando.

.

Ellos le habían salvado de sí mismo…

.

.

.

.

.

Estrechó contra sí el cuerpo de la joven kunoichi, rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el viento agitaba con furia su oscuro cabello y sus ropas. Todo parecía avanzar en cámara lenta, mientras toda su vida, especialmente lo que la involucraba a **ella**, se mostraba cual película en sus pensamientos.

.

Dios. Había tanto de lo que arrepentirse, pero, quizá, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello.

.

Abrió sus obres azabache una vez más y pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos, justo en la cima, a cierto rubio mirando en su dirección. Sabía que el chico de ojos azules gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mas, por alguna razón, él ya no conseguía escuchar nada en lo absoluto… y no le importaba.

.

Pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda de la muchacha para así sostenerla mejor y giró como pudo hasta colocarla sobre él. La mano derecha le temblaba ligeramente y le punzaba, completamente ensangrentada, pues hace una milésima de segundo que los hilos ninja que había utilizado para tratar de detenerse le habían cortado con profundidad la piel, hasta llegar a la carne, y la sangre junto con el peso combinado del cuerpo de la chica y el suyo propio le habían vencido, logrando que los hilos resbalasen de sus dedos inevitablemente, casi cercenándole la mano.

.

La batalla se había salido de control y de alguna manera, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo, **ella**había caído semiinconsciente y él no había dudado siquiera un segundo en ir por ella, en un vano intento de salvarla, ya que él tampoco se hallaba en sus mejores condiciones y su nivel de chakra era casi nulo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos mientras respiraba el delicado aroma a cerezos que desprendía el cabello de la joven.

.

Muy probablemente, esta sería la última ocasión en la que podría deleitarse con ese dulce perfume…

.

Otro grito desgarrador emergió de la garganta de Naruto, a la vez que las lágrimas corrían en cascada por sus mejillas.

.

… Y el sonido seco de los cuerpos de Sasuke y Sakura al chocar contra el fondo del acantilado hizo un eco siniestro en todo el lugar.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Caminó por los silenciosos y albos pasillos del hospital, dirigiéndose a una habitación en particular. Entre sus manos llevaba un níveo narciso.

.

Apretó los labios ligeramente al ingresar en el cuarto, pasando de los ANBU que custodiaban la entrada, y su mirada entristeció al encontrarse con que el joven continuaba en el mismo estado. Habían transcurrido ya tres meses desde que **aquello** hubo ocurrido.

.

Se acercó a la camilla y dejó la flor en la jarra con agua para luego sentarse un momento al lado de él.

.

Sakura observó el rostro sereno del muchacho, sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones completamente relajadas, sumergido en un sueño tan profundo que casi rozaba la muerte, y a pesar de ello parecía tan tranquilo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma. Echó un vistazo a sus signos vitales, los cuales eran mostrados por esas máquinas que lo mantenían con vida, atado a este mundo.

.

Se atrevió a apartar algunos mechones de cabello negro de la frente de él y, de pronto, percibió como sus ojos se humedecían.

.

Sasuke estaba así por ella…

.

Sonrió con amargura al recordar que ella misma, poco tiempo atrás, había decidido matarlo con sus propias manos; porque lo amaba y no podía soportar el presenciar cómo él se ahogaba cada vez más en esa terrible oscuridad que lo absorbía, quería ser quien lo liberase de esos demonios que lo atormentaban de una vez por todas, aunque eso significara sumergirse en las sombras a sí misma. Pero qué tonta había sido, se dijo, cuando lo había vuelto a ver supo que ella nunca podría hacerle daño, sin importar todo lo que él había hecho.

.

Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrerle las mejillas. Miró otra vez a Sasuke postrado en esa cama, desolada.

.

Y de nuevo se sintió la única culpable.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lánguida y pesadamente, la claridad del día casi le lastimaba las retinas y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Acaso… todo había sido un sueño?

.

Se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, cuando notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Percibió un nudo formarse en su garganta al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

.

—"_Sakura…"_

_._

Sentada en una silla al costado izquierdo de la camilla donde él se hallaba, estaba la joven de cabello rosa medio dormida. El recuerdo de la misma chica, sólo que unos años más joven, pelando unas manzanas, asaltó sus pensamientos. Una extraña sensación le invadió el pecho al rememorar aquello. Tal vez, nostalgia… o culpabilidad.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Haruno alzara su adormilada mirada hacia él, luchando contra el sueño. Al ver los negros ojos del muchacho observándola, sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido en el interior del pecho y todo rastro de somnolencia se esfumó en seguida.

.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!—exclamó, sorprendida. Los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas inevitablemente.

.

De forma instintiva, hizo amago de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a él, sin embargo, la duda de si sería lo correcto y el cómo se tomaría su acción el pelinegro, le impidieron hacerlo.

.

Notar que no estaba segura de aproximarse a él lo llenó de un sentimiento que no podía describir, algo desolador.

.

—Yo… hum —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y luego le sonrió con timidez—. Me alegro de que hayas despertado, Sasuke-kun.

.

El muchacho la miró de forma impasible, para después apartar la mirada de ella y dirigirla hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha. Entonces, el recuerdo del día en que se conocieron apareció en su mente…

.

_La pequeña de cabello rosado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde pudo sentir su cinta amarrada a forma de diadema. Sasuke se separó de ella segundos después de habérsela __colocado._

_._

—_Arigato—agradeció la niña, dedicándole una sincera, cálida y dulce sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar un poco. Nadie, ninguna niña, le había sonreído de esa manera. La de ojos verdes intentó ponerse de pie, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla y ella la aceptó. Al levantarse del suelo sacudió su ropa que estaba llena de tierra—Etto... ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_._

—_Sasuke Uchiha.—le respondió automáticamente._

_._

—_De nuevo gracias, Sasuke-kun—dijo, se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla—Yo... Soy Sakura Haruno... ¡Mattane!—se despidió y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, bastante ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer._

_._

—_.....—el pequeño Uchiha se quedó ahí inmóvil, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave carmín y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, aunque era muy pequeño para entender la razón de esas reacciones, inconscientemente se llevó una mano al lugar donde ella lo había besado—__"Sakura... Haruno"_

_._

_Estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar ese nombre..._

_._

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo una leve calidez en su interior, mas los minutos pasaban y el silencio se adueñaba cada vez más de la lúgubre habitación. A él le gustaba el silencio, sí, pero este en particular se le hacía asfixiante, cargado e insoportable. Aunque no fuera común en él iniciar una conversación, era preciso decir algo, cualquier cosa… lo necesitaba.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—se aventuró a preguntar, con voz neutra, mientras contemplaba cómo las hojas de un árbol se agitaban con la brisa, absorto.

.

Sakura se estremeció con sutileza al escucharlo hablar con ella luego de tanto tiempo. Aclaró su garganta ligeramente, temía que la voz le fallara por los nervios. Antes de contestarle, se humedeció los labios, puesto que la boca se le había secado.

.

—Casi seis meses… y estuviste en coma durante unos cuatro.

.

Sasuke continuó con la vista fija en el paisaje exterior, como si el saber que casi pudo haber muerto no le importara mucho.

.

Le parecía que todo esto no era real. No podía creer que en verdad estaba ahí, en Konoha, vivo… junto a ella.

.

Temiendo que la habitación se quedara en mutismo de nuevo, ella prosiguió:

.

—Tsunade-sama se recuperó del coma justo antes de la guerra y volvió a tomar su puesto de Hokage, además… ha cancelado la orden de ejecutarte—el semblante del Uchiha no mostró emoción alguna, Sakura se impacientó—. Me dijeron que tenías una gran contusión en la cabeza y varios huesos rotos, pero te atendieron deprisa y lograron salvarte. Tu recuperación es un verdadero milagro, Sasuke-kun. Yo desperté una semana y media después de… de lo que pasó.

.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió por parte del muchacho, lo cual la hirió mucho más profundo de lo que se esperaba. Se sentía ridícula, ¿En verdad esperaba que él la apreciara aunque sea un poco? Menuda estupidez. Seguro que Sasuke no tenía el mínimo interés en ella y en lo que pudiera decirle. No sabía por qué seguía dándose falsas esperanzas; ella nunca le había interesado a Sasuke, y eso jamás cambiaría sin importar lo mucho que deseara que fuese diferente.

.

Por su parte, Sasuke se encontraba completamente perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, no sabía cómo actuar ahora que Sakura y él estaban a solas, no después de todo lo que había hecho…

.

Un pequeño detalle, que para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibido, llamó su atención y lo extrajo de sus divagaciones. Sobre la mesita que se hallaba junto a su cama había un recipiente con agua, y dentro de éste descansaba una flor; era un narciso… y era evidente que era del mismo día. Estaba casi seguro de que ella lo había puesto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso colocaba uno diario?

.

De forma inesperada, se acordó de algo.

.

—¿Qué pasó con Danzō?—interrogó, dirigiéndole la mirada finalmente. Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma.

.

—Pues… encontraron su cadáver hace poco.

.

El portador del sharingan bufó casi inaudiblemente, sin añadir ninguna clase de comentario.

.

Así que el bastardo sí estaba muerto…

.

Entonces, técnicamente, su venganza estaba hecha. Pero… ¿Por qué no se sentía diferente? ¿Por qué seguía percibiendo ese abrumador vacío dentro de sí?

.

¿Por qué?

.

—Naruto me dijo que tú me salvaste—musitó luego de una tensa pausa. Los ojos del moreno se agrandaron por la sorpresa al escuchar aquello—… Te lo agradezco, Sasuke-kun.

.

Por algún motivo, percibió algo extraño en el tono de su voz, y gracias a ello se giró en dirección a ella, sin embargo, Sakura ya no estaba sentada en la silla. Ella se había puesto de pie y tenía una mueca en el rostro que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

.

—Yo… Ya no te molestaré más. No te preocupes… Ya no pretendo ser una **molestia** para ti.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. Sintió como si algo en el interior de su pecho se oprimiera. Las palabras de Sakura no le habían agradado en lo absoluto, era como si se estuviese despidiendo de él… definitivamente.

.

Sakura, sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta, antes de que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo con mucho esfuerzo brotaran de sus ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Planeaba salir de la vida de Sasuke de una vez, no seguir atosigándolo y dejarle vivir tranquilo, sin su molesta presencia alrededor de él. Porque, ¿Eso era lo que él deseaba, no?

.

El pelinegro vio como ella se alejaba y algo en su cabeza le gritó que no podía permitirlo. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y, con evidente esfuerzo, movió sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama para ponerse de pie e ir por la chica y aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo, sus extremidades, extrañamente, fallaron ante su peso y acabó por caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para detener su caída. Escuchó a Sakura gritar su nombre son obvia preocupación, pero él estaba ensimismado… ¿Porqué no le respondían las piernas? ¿A-acaso había quedado inválido?

.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun—la voz de Sakura, tranquila, lo sustrajo de sus cavilaciones. Sintió como lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo sentaba en la cama. Al verla, notó que ella rápidamente se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

.

En otro momento se habría sentido humillado, pero ahora…

.

—No tienes porqué asustarte, es sólo que tus piernas han estado en reposo durante mucho tiempo y es común que no respondan correctamente. Pero pronto podrás caminar normalmente—le explicó, adivinando lo que lo preocupaba. El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó ante la noticia—Bueno… Yo ya debo irme, si necesitas algo presionas ese botón de ahí y alguna de las enfermeras vendrá a atenderte.

.

—…

.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto…—murmuró, para luego ponerse de pie con la clara intención de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. No obstante, la mano de Sasuke se cerró en torno a su muñeca, impidiéndole irse.

.

Sakura se giró a mirarlo, atónita y con los ojos brillosos de las ganas de llorar. Él la mirada fijamente, con decisión.

.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que te vayas?—espetó, para asombro de la Haruno.

.

—¿E-eh?...—emitió Sakura, completamente confundida.

.

Sasuke suspiró de forma audible.

.

—¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo, Sakura?

.

—Pe-pero, ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke-kun?

.

—De esto—le dijo, antes de jalarla hacia él y lograr así que sus labios se estamparan contra los de ella.

.

La joven de cabello rosa abrió los ojos en sobremanera, sintiendo como los labios de Sasuke se movían sobre los suyos con suavidad. Debido a la sorpresa, ni siquiera fue capaz de corresponderle, se quedó totalmente quieta en su sitio, con el corazón desbocado y el sonrojo quemando en sus mejillas. Cuando el muchacho cortó el beso, la tomó entre sus brazos, dejándola aun más aluciada.

.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué… qué significa esto?—balbució la chica. Él suspiró por segunda vez.

.

—Que siempre te quise, Sakura, siempre… ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?—musitó, enterrado su rostro en el cuello de la joven, levemente apenado.

.

—Sasuke-kun…—pronunció la de ojos verdes, para luego sollozar sonoramente.

.

—Dios… ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?—le preguntó, separándose para mirarla a los ojos con confusión.

.

—Tonto—le espetó. Lo vio fruncir las cejas con molestia, y eso sólo logró hacerla sonreír. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más, Sakura le devolvió el beso, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por él.

.

Y Sasuke, por primera vez, se sintió completo…

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Al fin terminamos la misión, dattebayo!—exclamó el rubio, con entusiasmo, mirando en dirección a una pequeña aldea desde la cima de una colina.

.

Sakura y Kakashi, dos de sus compañeros de equipo, sonrieron detrás de él.

.

Definitivamente, ese Naruto nunca cambiaría.

.

—¿A qué están esperando? ¡Regresemos a Konoha, dattebayo!—apremió el Uzumaki, ya encaminándose a la mencionada villa. Los demás suspiraron y comenzaron a andar también—. Muero por llegar, invitaré a Hinata-chan a comer ramen…—murmuraba el chico felizmente.

.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su amigo, le alegraba el hecho de verlo tan animado como antaño. Y más aun que los problemas que habían tenido ya hubiesen acabado y todo volviese a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

.

La chica miró de soslayo al que caminaba en silencio a su lado, y sonrió más ampliamente.

.

Sasuke sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, y llevó su mirada hacia su costado, hallándose con Sakura y esa bella y cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro femenino. El chico volvió su vista al frente, sin poder evitar que una semi sonrisa se formara en sus labios, tal vez no era tan amplia como la de la chica, pero era igual de sincera.

.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella…

.

Kakashi, quien miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, caminando detrás de sus antiguos alumnos, sonrió bajo su máscara al ser testigo de esa acción tan significativa.

.

El equipo siete estaba junto de nuevo.

.

Miró a Sasuke y Sakura una vez más, y sus manos firmemente unidas.

.

… Y todo era justo como debía ser, finalmente.

.

.

**·:FIN:·**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó "Mi pequeña colección de Oneshots", les agradezco profundamente a todas esas personitas que no se olvidaron de mi fic, a pesar del tiempo que tardé en actualizarlo, y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto de nuevo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen algunos comentarios ^^

Para los que preguntaron, sí, este twoshot es la continuación de "Yesterday you threw away tomorrow" y creo que quedó más qe claro luego del recuerdo de la tarde en que Sasuke conoció a Sakura.

Muchas gracias de antemano a los que leyeron esto, y si dejan reviews… mejor xD

Sólo me queda despedirme de ustedes, invitarlos a pasar por mis otros fics si no lo han hecho, y avisarles de un oneshot sobre vampiros que hice en conjunto con Tsukisaku llamado "When night falls down" bajo la cuenta que comparto con ella llamada Uchiha Aijin. Les aseguro que les gustará, y lleva lemon xD

Ah, y si quieren me agregan al Facebook… mi Nick es Rioko Uchiha ^^

Se cuidan!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


End file.
